Rise of the Brave Tangled Hogwarts Dragons
by Decendingflame
Summary: The big four are going to Hogwarts! But this isn't just any other Hogwarts/Big Four story. I have my own twists and pairings and I MAY even bring Pitch in! NOTE: Harry and his gang are also in the story, but Voldemort is NOT. He died when he tried to kill Harry...or did he? Who knows? This story is open to twist any which way you want!
1. introductions

**So I really liked the idea of having the Big Four go to Hogwarts. I know it's overdone and everything but I'm making it my own story! All the events from the movies have already happened but I will change the history a bit (maybe a lot, depending how things work out). They will be all going in at the age of 15 and also in Harry's fifth year. Yes, I am going to bring in Harry and his gang but there will be NO Voldemort. It will be as if he was killed when he tried to murder Harry as a baby. So that also means there is no Umbrige. And Harry grew up with his godfather, Sirius.**

**Also, there will probably be some Jackunzel and Mericup pairing in the future. So Rapunzel doesn't marry Flynn/Eugene and Hiccup doesn't date Astrid. Just so ya know. Anyways….Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack walked anxiously down the crowded streets of London. He was supposed to be looking for some little shop called the Leaky Cauldron that apparently regular people couldn't see. North had said that he would be meeting with 3 other exchange students there who all knew who Jack really was. North had also said something about the other 3 fighting giant dragons and killing evil bears or something. Whatever it was, they all, like Jack, had been invited by some guy called Dumbly-Donkers or something to spend a year at his magic school for magic kids. The letter that Jack had received by owl said lots of things like it was a great opportunity and that he'd finally be around other kids his age. Jack had scoffed at that. Were any of those kids over 300 years old?

Jack was a bit nervous, well actually _a lot _nervous about this magical school thing he was going to. He didn't really know how to act around kids his age (or at least looked his age). It had only been a little over a year since people started to believe in Jack Frost, but those believers were all rather young. Jamie was still 10.

Jack looked at his letter again and searched all around for the Leaky Cauldron. There were people everywhere, but they all ran right through him except for one little boy who looked to be 4 or 5 that waved to him across the street. Jack had waved back, and also sent a little drizzle of snow his way…with his wand. Once North had convinced Jack to go to this school thing, he had taken his staff and transformed it into a wand made out of the same frosted over pine. North said the core was the heartstring of an Arctic Ice Dragon, whatever that meant and that it would turn back into his staff whenever he needed it to.

Finally, Jack spotted a small, insignificant looking little shop with the letters **The Leaky Cauldron** written in dull letters. Jack made his way over and slipped inside. His first impression was that the room was much bigger than it should've been from the outside appearance. His second impression was that everyone was wearing robes and tall hats and many had owls. Jack inched forward and wondered where the other 3 exchange students were that he was supposed to meet. He wondered if anyone could even see him. North had said that all magical people can see him, whether they believe or no. Jack still wasn't so sure.

He considered talking to the barman when a girl with crazy red hair strode up to him and said in a thick Scottish accent, "Would you be Jack?"

"Yeah, that's me," Jack responded.

"Good," the girl replied, "I'm Merida, one of the exchange students. The others are over here." She led him to a table in the corner where a brown haired lanky boy and a girl with eyes larger than her face and a brown pixie cut sat. Merida sat down next to the boy and said, "This is Hiccup," gesturing to the boy next to her. "And that's Rapunzel."

Jack sat down next to Rapunzel and said, "I guess you all know I'm Jack. How did you know who I was, by the way?"

"The Santa guy said that you'd be very pale, barefoot, and have white hair," Hiccup offered, "We've been here a few hours, and you're the only kid to walk in with that description."

Jack shrugged and they sat in awkward silence for a while. Hiccup seemed to remember something and grabbed a cup sitting at the end of the table. The other three had ones like it. "Here," he said.

"What is it?"

"Something called butterbeer. It's really good."

Jack took a tentative sip and felt warmth spread though his body, all the way to his toes. He spit it out immediately, much to the disgust of Merida who was across from him.

"If ya don' like it, then don' drink it!" the ginger said angrily, "Don' go spittin' it out all over me!"

"But it burns!" Jack complained, "It burns so much!"

"It just warms you up a bit," Rapunzel said, a bit shocked at his response.

Jack turned to her and said," I'm the season of Winter! Jack Frost! 'Warming up a bit' to me is like being thrown into a fire!"

"Sorry," Hiccup muttered looking embarrassed.

Jack shook his head and said, "Whatever. But no more butterbeer."

The silence took over again. The other 3 sipped their butterbeers and looked at Jack apprehensively although Merida was still glaring at him for the spittle he got all over her. They had all gotten the chance to get to know each other a bit, but Jack was a wild card. They had never once heard of Jack Frost before, and hadn't a clue to how the spirit was like.

"So…" Rapunzel said trying to break the awkwardness, "Season of Winter?"

Jack sighed and responded, "Yeah. I've been Jack Frost for a little over 300 years. I used to be a human before though. I died saving my little sister from falling when we went ice skating and the ice was too thin. So the Moon chose me. I'm also a guardian." Jack surprises everyone including himself at how open he is. He was never really the one to announce his feelings or share his history.

"You…died?" Rapunzel asked and Merida stopped glaring at him.

"Yeah. And then I became Jack Frost."

"Makes me feel like I don't have as much of an awesome story anymore," Hiccup said, "I killed a really big dragon. Really big. With Toothless of course. He's the dragon I tamed. But he's up in my room right now. I had to shrink him so that I could bring him."

"Dragon?" Jack said, "I met a dragon once. He came to North's Christmas party and nearly burned the place down. I put out the fire. Forget what his name was…What about you two?" Jack asked the two girls, "North said something about evil bears and hair."

"I accidentally turned mah mum into uh bear," Merida said a little guiltily, "Ah changed her back, though. The evil bear was Mor'du. He's dead now." Jack isn't sure what to make out of turning your mother into a bear but then Rapunzel spoke up.

"I was stolen when I was a baby because I have healing powers. The sun dropped a bit of sunlight which grew into a magical flower used to heal my mom, the queen. I was born, but was stolen because my hair would glow and heal if I sung. But then I found out the truth and my hair got cut and it turned brown and lost its power. But my tears can heal also."

"Ooooo-kay," Jack said, "So giant dragons, mother bears, and glowing hair."

"That just about sums it up," Hiccup responded, "But you forgot dead but alive again 300 year old spirit of Winter."

"Who defeated Pitch," Jack added, "And became a guardian. I'm the Guardian of Fun."

"Umm…come again? Never mind. You can explain later," Hiccup said. After several minutes of silence, he again spoke up. "Well, I'll show you to the rooms," he said to Jack. Hiccup led the Winter spirit up the stairs and the two girls followed. He opened a door to reveal a cozy little room with a bed, table, dresser, and window. "It's already rented for and everything," Hiccup reassured him. He stood and fidgeted in the doorway for a few seconds before saying, "Good night." He turned and left leaving Jack standing in the middle of the room.

"Umm…" Jack said awkwardly to no one, "What am I supposed to do all night?" As an immortal, Jack rarely slept. Night was always the prime time to turn an unsuspecting town into a winter wonderland.

The season was about to consider going out and flying around when a tapping at his window distracted him. Turning, Jack saw a small, colorful thing fluttering just outside.

Jack grins and opens his window. "Hey Baby Tooth!" he said to the excited fairy, "Did Tooth send you?" The little fairy squeaked up a storm that Jack couldn't understand. The Winter spirit laughed and put Baby Tooth on his shoulder. "Glad I have a friend here," he told her and then settled down on the mattress provided even though he knew he could never sleep.

* * *

**Like i? Yes? No? It's still the beginning, and you get to see them in Diagon Alley a bit before they go to Hogwarts. Leave reviews and tell me what you think! **

**Later Peeps!**


	2. Shopping

**Time for them to go shopping! Enjoy my Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rapunzel woke early the next day and quickly got ready. She placed a still sleeping Pascal on her shoulder and was about to rush to wake Merida when she remembered to put on shoes. It was a habit she had only recently started after several stubbed toes and an angry purple bruise that took a month to go away. After purple shoes were placed on her feet, Rapunzel hurried off to get Merida. She knocked four times on the red head's door and said, "Merida! Get up!"

"It's too early…" a mumbled reply came. Rapunzel barged in to find Merida still asleep, her hair even messier and the blankets in the bed looking like they had lost a fight with a bull.

"Get up! Get up!" Rapunzel said again, "We gotta get all our school supplies! Gotta get our wands and…whatever else witches need! Come on!" The overexcited girl pulled a very grumpy Merida out of bed and brushed out her curls after she got dressed. The thick red locks, however, looked no different and Rapunzel soon gave up trying to sooth the mess.

Rapunzel left to wake the boys but Merida quickly grabbed her bow and quiver and slung them around her shoulders. Then she followed the overly hyper brunette.

Rapunzel knocked furiously on Hiccup's door until the boy stumbled out with a sleeping Toothless draped around his shoulders and a shirt pulled on messily. Rapunzel straightened his clothes and then hurried off to get Jack. Hiccup and Merida followed more slowly.

Rapunzel had barely knocked on Jack's door when it opened to reveal the white haired boy looking ready to go.

"About time," Jack said, "I don't know if I can stand another night in this room with no one but Baby Tooth to keep me company."

"Didn't ya sleep?" Merida asked just as Rapunzel said, "Who's Baby Tooth?"

In response to Rapunzel, a tiny fluttering fairy appeared on Jack's shoulder and stared at the three. "This is Baby Tooth. She's one of Tooth's tooth fairies and a good friend," Jack explained, "And no, I don't sleep that much. The last time I remember sleeping was several months ago and that was because I was knocked unconscious so I'm not sure if it counts."

The three humans stared at the spirit and Rapunzel shrugged. "No matter! We gotta get going!" the girl said and led the three down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast of which Jack ate nothing. Nobody mentioned it, however, and soon they were walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

"So many people," Jack said, "And they all see me!"

"Uhh. Why wouldn't they?" Hiccup asked.

"I can only be seen if I'm believed in. But North said that everyone here can see me cause' they have magical blood," Jack explained.

"That's terrible!" Rapunzel cried with horror.

"It's okay," Jack said with a shrug, "People have started to believe in me now. It was the being alone for 300 years that really sucked."

Rapunzel stared at Jack like he was some sort of lost puppy and Merida started to look at him in a different, almost better light. Hiccup he thought he sort of understood what it was like to be ignored. He had been the odd Viking out for most of his life, after all.

Jack shrugged off their looks clearly telling them he was in no mood to talk. So the four walked down Diagon Alley to reach the bank called Gringoes or something.

Rapunzel noticed a lot of people looking at them. Even by wizarding standards, they were a strange sight. Rapunzel had Pascal sitting on her head and was squealing at nearly everything (It hadn't even been a year since she found her true family and great masses of people still excited her). Merida had her bow and quiver slung across her back (though she had taken the liberty to wear trousers and a tunic now that her mother wasn't watching). Hiccup had Toothless draped around his neck and also his metal leg (which he still had yet to explain to the others how he lost his foot). But Rapunzel was quite sure that it was Jack that brought the most attention, what with his ice blue hoodie, bare feet, white hair, and super pale face. Not to mention he had his wand (which was actually his staff) out and was tapping things at random, freezing them on the spot. He even, though Rapunzel could just be imagining things, seemed to be hovering just above the ground. The four combined was truly a strange sight to behold.

They reached Gringotts and Rapunzel nearly skipped inside with excitement. However, the small, squat goblins inside were definitely not what she was expecting. Merida also looked taken aback by the creatures and Hiccup looked a little uneasy. Jack just chuckled at their expression and walked on. Rapunzel assumed he had seen stranger things than goblins in his long life, being a magical being and all.

It was Jack who went up to the goblin at the front desk and say confidently, "We need to get into our vault." Rapunzel didn't know it then, but North had given Jack explicit instructions on how to retrieve some money. They all shared one vault that had already been set up for them and filled with enough wizard money to get them plenty of school supplies.

"Identification," the goblin said in a monotone voice.

"Jack Frost, Rapunzel…"

"Cornona," Rapunzel whispered to him.

"…Corona, Hiccup Haddock," Jack said, relieved that he remembered his last name, "And Merida Du…"

"Dunbroch," Merida said, stepping forward. "Merida Dunbroch."

The goblin looked at them and noticed Toothless, Pascal, and Merida's bow. But he said nothing except check a list. "Do you have your vault key?" he asked in that same monotone voice.

Much to Rapunzel's surprise, Jack pulled a tiny silver key from his pocket. The goblin inspected it carefully before saying, "Everything is in order. Strongarm will take you down." Another goblin stepped forward and led the four into a hall, and through a set of tall doors. The other side was cold and dank and had tunnels winding in every direction.

Strongarm ushered them into a cart and said, "Hold on," in a bored voice before taking off down the track. Rapunzel gasped and gripped the sides of the cart. Merida started a bit but quickly regained her composure. Hiccup didn't look worried by the ride but had to grab at Toothless before he flew off in the faced paced ride. Jack, however, was enjoying himself thoroughly. Though he did look a bit claustrophobic.

Finally, the cart stopped in front of a vault that read Vault 483. Strongarm pulled out the small key and inserted it carefully in the lock. Two gasps were heard as the door opened; one from Rapunzel and the other from Hiccup. Merida looked like she was used to grand wealth that sat before her and Jack looked like he couldn't care less.

The white haired boy stepped in and pulled out four pouches. He came prepared. "The golden ones are Gallons. The silver ones are Sicklys, and the bronze ones are Knots," Jack explained but then paused. "No, that's not right. The gold are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. Um…I think 28, no 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 15? No, 17 Sickles to a Galleon."

"Make up ur mind," Merida said irritated. She grabbed several of each and filled her bag and then tied it around her waist. The other three followed suit with Strongarm all the while watching on with an expressionless face. They got back into the cart and when they got back, the goblin returned the key to Jack.

"Okay," Jack said, "Shopping. Never been shopping before. At least, not that I can remember." The three didn't ask and simply pulled out their lists that came with their letters.

"Robes?" Hiccup asked.

"Ooo!" Rapunzel squealed, "Let's get wands!"

"The books shop is righ' ere' though," Merida said, "Let's go ere' first." Rapunzel nodded and followed the ginger into the book store. The two boys shrugged and also followed.

A worker hurried over and said, "Hello! How can I help you? Are you Hogwarts students? Yes? Let me see your lists and I'll get you everything you need!" The worker didn't wait for a reply as she snatched Hiccup's paper and scanned over it. "Four sets?" he asked, but again didn't wait for an answer. He bustled about, grabbing books of shelves and some that were on display. He came back minutes later with a large stack of books which he bagged. "There you go! 32 Galleons for the whole lot. 8 Galleons for each set." The four pulled out 8 golden coins each and handed them over. Then they grabbed the heavy baggage and headed out.

"This is heavy!" Jack complained.

"It's not that bad," Hiccup replied, "Aren't you supposed to be an all-powerful spirit of Winter or something?"

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly, "You try spending 300 years with nothing but a staff to hold and see how toned you get! I don't even walk that much! The Wind carries me." Again, the other three decided not to question the pale boy and instead entered the potions shop.

Rapunzel found that she really hated it in there. It was smelly and had lots of terrifying things in jars. The potions lady was nice enough, however, and helped them with their things. They paid, and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch and drop off their things.

Rapunzel still really wanted to get a wand, but she waited and instead they got parchment, quills, ink, a cauldron each, telescopes, scales, and glass vials for potions. Rapunzel looked at the bottom of the list and saw that she could bring an owl OR cat OR toad.

"Oh no!" she cried, "Does this mean I can't bring Pascal?"

"I think he could pass as a toad," Jack offered. Rapunzel glared at him while Hiccup spoke up in even a more worried voice.

"What about Toothless? Doya think I can bring him?" the Viking asked.

"Umm…" Jack said, looking like he was trying to figure out a way to disguise the dragon as a cat or something.

"Ya could preten' he was uh owl," Merida offered up, "Jus' don' let people see him all that often."

"Or maybe we could talk to the Headmaster—wasn't his name Dumbledong?—and see if it's alright," Rapunzel said in a hopeful voice.

"I guess so," Hiccup responded, "Cause' I'm not leaving Toothless behind.

"What about your fairy?" Rapunzel asked Jack.

"If she can't stay, then she can return to Tooth and go back to collecting teeth. Oh, don't give me that look Baby Tooth," Jack said to the angry fairy who clearly didn't want to be left behind.

"Ah well," Merida sighed, "We can worry bout' that later. Let's get robes." Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded and Jack shifted uncomfortably where he stood. His anxiety on his face at the prospect of wearing long, heavy robes clearly showed.

Twenty minutes later, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup all had their robes fitted. Jack, on the other hand, kept fidgeting and messing up the lady who was trying to measure him.

"It's so hot!" Jack complained. But finally, eventually, Jack got his robes and, after getting pointed hats, they went off the get what Rapunzel had been looking forward to since the say started.

They arrived outside Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. and entered a bit apprehensively. Inside were rows upon rows of long boxes all stacked upon one another in a disorganized fashion. They led off into darkness and gave the room a very ominous feel to it.

An old, gray man emerged from the shadows and raised his eyebrows at the four visitors. People didn't usually get wands at such an old age. "How can I help you?" the man, whom Rapunzel assumed to be Ollivander, asked.

"Um…we need wands," Hiccup supplied.

"All of you?"

"Not me," Jack piped up, "I've got one." To prove his point, he held up his staff-transformed-wand.

"Interesting," Ollivander stated, "May I see it?" Jack hesitated, but handed it over. "Hmmm," the wand maker said as he inspected it. Rapunzel noticed that all the frost gathered around the wand had disappeared once it left Jack's hand. "13 inches," Ollivander said, "Made of pine. Very sturdy. Has an odd curve at the end. The core: a heartstring of an Arctic Ice Dragon. Unusual to get a heartstring from such a dragon, but no matter. I did not make this wand, and I do not recognize it as Gregorovitch's work. Who made this?" he asked as he handed Jack back his wand. The frost returned and the boy pocketed it.

"Um…" Jack looked lost, "I don't know. It was my…father's."

"No matter," Ollivander said with a wave of his hand, "You three need wands. Let's see what I can do. Let's start with the young lad, shall we?" Hiccup stepped forward and Ollivander tossed up a tape measure, which began to measure all parts of his body by itself. The wand maker, meanwhile, shuffled through the boxes until he came upon a particular one with orange carvings on it. He pulled it out and said, "10 ½ inches. Bit bendy. Core is unicorn hair. Made from cheery wood." He handed the wand to Hiccup and immediately took it back. "Nope!" he stated simply before grabbing another one. Jack sat down, bored, as Hiccup tried wand after wand. Merida also started to lose interest, but Rapunzel paid close attention to everything.

It took nearly ten minutes, but Ollivander finally said, "Maple wood. 11 ¾ inches. Core is phoenix feather. Straight, strong, and firm." Hiccup took the wand and a hazel glow emanated from its tip. Ollivander clapped his hands and said, "Yes, yes! Perfect! Who would like to be next?"

Rapunzel bounded forwards and the process started again. However, this time it took only her seventh try to find the right one. "Wood from a cheery blossom tree," Ollivander told her, "10 inches. Slightly bendy. Has a small curve to it. Core is a unicorn hair." Rapunzel grabbed it and a sun yellow glow came from it. It exploded into a million tiny sparks and then faded away.

Rapunzel squealed and stepped back. Merida stepped forward before Ollivander could say anything and crossed her arms. She was already tired from all the waiting. Ollivander smiled and measured her. He looked among his pile of wands and pulled a light colored one and said, "Made from and ash tree. 12 ¼ inches. Core is a phoenix feather. A bit wavy, a bit pliant, but still strong." Merida clasped the wand and immediately a fiery red orb of light danced at the tip. Then it turned blue and seemed to have a face and Merida muttered something that sounded like, "Wist." It died out and Merida held firm to her new wand.

"Good! Good!" Ollivander said, "All together, that's 23 Galleons. Separately, it's 8 for the young lad's, 7 for the girl with the lizard on her head…"

"He's a chameleon!" Rapunzel cried indignantly.

"…and 8 for the red haired lass." Rapunzel dug out several Galleons, still glaring at the lizard comment. They paid Ollivander and returned to the Leakey Cauldron. By now, it had grown dark and they were all hungry and worn out. All of them except for Jack, that is.

After dinner, Rapunzel said goodnight to the others and went to bed. As she was getting ready, she saw a pale boy fly past her window. Rapunzel smiled and shook her head. She wondered how Jack will get on once they got to school.

* * *

**You like? I tried to make all the wands be fitting to them and I hope I did a good job! Next chapter they are still in Diagon Alley, but they meet Harry! Please leave reviews!  
**

**Adios Peeps!**


	3. Flying Brooms

**The four meet Harry and Sirius in this chapter. Enjoy my lovely Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hiccup woke the next morning to the sound of Rapunzel's constant knocking. He groaned and got up, waking Toothless in the process. He stumbled into some clothes and peeked outside. "Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour?" Hiccup moaned.

"Tomorrow is September 1!" Rapunzel squealed, "I thought we could go around Diagon Alley again and get more accustomed to wizard stuff." Behind the brunette stood a very tired and grumpy looking red head. Hiccup yawned and walked out after Rapunzel. She went to knock on Jack's door but got no answer. She knocked again, but still no one came. Hesitantly, she opened the door but found it empty. "Where's Jack?" she asked to no one in particular.

Merida looked like she was about to say something when laughter drifted up the stairs and a white haired boy with a colorful fairy on his shoulder walked up. Jack's hair was windswept and even more messy than usual, and his face was flushed blue.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Hiccup grumbled to the wide awake spirit.

"Every blue moon I do," Jack responded.

Hiccup, thinking he was being sarcastic, said, "You spirits just never sleep then?"

"No really," Jack replied, "All immortals get tired at blue moons. And that's also the only time we get hungry." Hiccup shrugged and Rapunzel pushed past them.

"Come on!" she yelped, "There was a charm shop I wanted to see!"

Hiccup and the others followed Rapunzel down the stairs and ate breakfast (except for Jack, of course). Then they returned to Diagon Alley and visited the charms shop. Then another book store. Then they got ice-cream (which Jack ate happily). Then they visited another shop. Rapunzel wanted to see everything, but Hiccup was still trying to wake up. Did this girl get up this early every day?

A little past noon, they walked past a broom shop and Merida looked in. "Flyin' brooms!" she exclaimed, "Ah think Ah would like one!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"To fly of course!" Merida responded.

"I can already fly," Jack stated.

"Me too," Hiccup added.

"Not really. You can fly on Toothless," Jack corrected him.

"Is there a difference?"

"I would think so. I've never ridden a dragon before, but I would think that it's not quite as free as just flying on your own."

"Whatever," Hiccup said irritably.

"Well Ah don' care if ya two can fly! Ah want uh broom!" Merida said as she strode in. Rapunzel, who had watched the boys argue silently, followed her. The two boys had no choice but to enter as well.

The entire store was covered in different kinds of brooms. Some looked old, some new, some had dark handles, and some had light ones. Most of the people in the store were kids and they were all crowded around one broom called _The_ _Firebolt_. Merida looked around, lost, and Jack inspected them with amusement. Rapunzel had wide eyes, but looked like she would never want to get on a broom. Hiccup wondered if he should get a broom. He quickly dismissed the thought, however. Toothless would never forgive him if he flew without him.

Instead, Hiccup picked up a book with a title that said _Quidditch Through The Ages_. A peek inside told him everything about Quidditch. He was about to tell the others about the wizard sport when the door to the shop clanged open and an overexcited boy who looked to be about their age ran in.

"Com'on Sirius!" the boy cried, "The new Firebolt is in!"

A man with long dark hair walked in after him and groaned. "But you've already got a Nimbus 2000," the man told the boy.

"Yeah, but the Slytherin team all have Nimbus 2001s! And the Firebolt has a take-off speed that is like, 80 miles per hour!" The boy accidentally bumped into Hiccup and turned to apologize. "Oops! Sorr—Hey what's that on your shoulders?"

Toothless stood up on Hiccup's shoulder's and growled at the intruder. "It's okay Toothless," Hiccup calmed him. "He's my dragon," he then said, turning to the dark haired boy.

"Dragon?" the boy asked eyes widening, "But it's so small!"

"I had to shrink him so that I could bring him," Hiccup explained.

"Bring him where? To Hogwarts? Are you a Hogwarts student? I don't recognize you."

"I'm an exchange student," Hiccup replied, "We all are," he said gesturing to Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack.

"Oh yeah! Hermione said something about Dumbledore contacting her and saying she might have to tutor some new exchange students. What school do you guys come from?"

"Um…" Hiccup trailed, looking very lost.

"We're from all over," Jack said, stepping in. "I'm come from a small little wizarding school for boys in America. Merida, the one with the crazy red hair, is Scottish, but her mom taught her until now. And the other girl, Rapunzel, is um…also American. But from a different region. I'm not sure what school she went to."

"And I'm from a little island in the middle of nowhere," Hiccup concluded.

"Cool! I'm Harry by the way…Harry Potter," Harry suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey Harry!" the same man walked over, "So are we gonna get that Firebolt or not?" He had a small grin on his face that showed he didn't care that Harry already had a Nimbo something-or-another broom.

"You'll really get me a Firebolt?" Harry asked incredulously, "Thanks Sirius! This is Sirius," Harry said turning to the two boys, "He's my godfather. Sirius, these are two of the exchange students Hermione was talking about."

"Hello," Sirius said to the two with both a cocky and mischievous smile, a combination that made Hiccup a little nervous that this guy wasn't exactly mature for his age. "I'm Sirius, as Harry said. And what are your na—"

He was cut off by Harry asking, "Are you guys gonna try out for the Quidditch team? I'm the Gryffindor seeker. You guys should get brooms!" Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry continued, "I'll show you all the good brooms. Come on!"

"What's Quidditch?" Jack whispered to Hiccup as they followed Harry around the store.

"Some sort of sport played on brooms," Hiccup replied and showed him the book he had picked up, "I don't know the details, but it includes four balls, two of which are enchanted to chase the players and knock them off their broom."

"Sounds like fun! I should play!"

"You're gonna need a broom then," Hiccup told him.

"Why?"

"Cause' I think it might raise questions if you're playing this game and flying around with no broom," Hiccup explained.

"Oh. Then let's get a broom!" Jack said, thinking this Quidditch game might be fun.

"Are ya fellas getting a broom?" Merida asked from behind them.

"Jack is, but Toothless with go crazy if I fly without him so…"

"Ah want uh broom," Merida announced, "There's this wizard sport called Quidditch or somethin' an' it looks like fun."

"Same here," Jack replied, "I just wish I could play without a broom."

"Are these the other two exchange students?" Harry asked, walking up. "You're Rapunzel? And your Merida, right?" he asked the ginger, "If I didn't know better, then I'd say that you could be a Weasley!"

"Are ya callin' me a weasel?" Merida growled.

"No! No!" Harry said quickly, "The Weasley's are just a really big family who all have really red hair. Ron Weasley is my best friend."

"Oh," Merida said, calming down.

Harry turned to Jack and handed him a somewhat nice looking broom. "This is a Cleansweep 500. It's pretty good, and not that expensive. But if you have a little extra Galleons to spare, then the Nimbus 2000 or Nimbus 2001 are really fast. Of course, the Firebolt is the latest model, but that's _really _expensive."

"I don't need a fast broom," Jack said, "I think I'll try out for the Quidditch thing, but it doesn't matter what broom I have. Merida, you can get the Nimbus one. North…um, my dad gave us a lot of…Galleons to spare." Jack took the Cleensweep and Nimbus 2001 and went to pay for them.

Harry, meanwhile, asked Hiccup, "Where are your guy's parents?"

Hiccup struggled to think up of a lie, but he wasn't as smooth as Jack. None of their parents could come, as both Rapunzel's and Merida's have a kingdom to come. Hiccup, frankly, was quite glad that his dad wasn't there. And as for Jack…Hiccup had no clue if he had a family to call his own. "Um…They couldn't come," Hiccup settled for. Simple and easy to remember.

Harry, fortunately, didn't have time to question them further because Sirius came back with his Firebolt and Jack came back with the Cleansweep and Nimbus 2001. Harry waved them goodbye and said, "See you tomorrow at Platform 9 ¾! Hopefully, you guys are in Gryffindor like me and my friends!"

"Platform 9 ¾?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That's what it says on our train tickets," Hiccup answered her, "At King's Cross Station."

"How are we gonna get there?" Raunzel asked to no one in particular.

"Tonight," Jack said, "I'll fly around and find out where this station is. If it's really far away, then…I'm not sure. But maybe we can walk there or something."

The other three nodded in consent and walked back to the Leakey Cauldron for an early dinner. As they were walking, Hiccup asked, "Why didn't you get a nicer broom? Merida got one."

"I don't need a fast broom," Jack answered, "If I'm too slow, then I'll just ask the Wind to make me go faster. Now what's this Quidditch game anyways? How do you play?"

* * *

**So next chapter is the train! And for those of you who don't know, a blue moon is when there is two full moons in one month and they occur about every 2 to 3 years. Totally made up the fact that all immortals get hungry and tired at full moons but I like it. And by the way, when Jack says he gets tired at blue moons, he means the FULL month. I'm looking forward to writing about how he is at a blue moon month!  
**

**Seeya later Peeps!**


	4. The Train Ride

**This is the train ride. The four meet Hermione and Ron and also have a little banter with Malfoy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Merida woke once again to Rapunzel banging on her door, this time even earlier. "The train don' leave till 11!" Merida complained, "Why do we have ta get up at 6:60?"

Her questioned was answered when Jack explained how far away the train station was. "We can ride the subway to get there, but we'll still have to walk some," he told them.

So the four gathered their things together even though it was barely past 7 and checked out. They lugged everything to the subway, switched trains three times, and then lugged everything some more. It was just past 10 when they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"Where's platform 9 ¾?" Merida asked. All she saw was platform 9 and platform 10.

Nobody spoke for no one knew how to answer. "Something's up with that wall," Jack said dully and pointing to a wall next to platform 10.

"What?" Hiccup asked. Merida agreed. It looked like just any other wall.

"It's rippling and I can kinda see people through it." He stepped forward and started walking over, leaving behind his things with Hiccup. It was a good thing he did that too, because a man suddenly walked through him. Jack gasped and clutched his chest. He came over and said, "Forgot that these people don't see me. Um…Hiccup…If you could carry my stuff…It would look a little suspicious if luggage is being carried by itself." Hiccup grumbled but heaved Jack's trunk onto his trolley.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked as he did so.

"The wall," Jack replied, "I think it's magical or something."

"How do ya know?" Merida questioned him, "It looks like uh normal wall to me."

"Maybe because you're a magical being," Rapunzel supplied, "You can see magical things."

"Let's find out," Jack said and walked up to the wall. Several more people passed through him, but he paid no heed. He walked forward and placed his hand on the wall. He turned and grinned. "My hand's going through!" he shouted and then walked through and disappeared.

Merida looked at the other three and shrugged. "Might as well," she said and also walked through. She stepped through and found tons of people running about; parents, children, animals of all kind were all jostling one another, saying hello and goodbye. Merida turned and saw Hiccup and Rapunzel come through, looking a bit shocked. Jack was up ahead and he came over when he saw them.

"Thanks Hiccup!" he told the boy and grabbed his things of his cart. "Let's get a seat."

The four pressed through the crowds and lugged their things onto the train. They wandered down the narrow hall, looking in compartments and trying to find an empty one. Merida peered in one and found Harry, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a red head boy all sitting and chatting. "O'er here!" she called to the other three and strode in.

"Hi Merida!" Harry greeted her, "I guess you guys found the magic wall okay?"

"Yep," she replied as Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup entered.

"Hello Harry," Rapunzel greeted the dark haired boy warmly. Then she turned to the other two sitting with him and said, "I'm Rapunzel. You must be Harry's friends."

"I'm Hermione," the bushy haired girl answered, "Are you the exchange students Harry met the other day?" The four nodded. "Great!" she said, "Dumbledore said that I might be needed as a tutor for the exchange students, just in case. This is Ron by the way."

"Hello," the red head said, standing up.

"I'm Merida, as ya already know," the Scottish girl said, shifting the bow on her back as she did so.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup mumbled and Ron's eyebrows went up. Much to Hiccup's surprise, however, he didn't say anything.

"And I'm Jack," the pale boy said last. He held out his hand and Ron took it, wincing at how cold it was.

"Your hand is bloody freezing," Ron told him as they sat down, "No offense."

"It's always cold," Jack stated, and gave no other explanation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Hermione bubbled, "But Harry and I have to go to the front carriage cause' we're prefects." Harry groaned.

"Do we have to?" the black haired teen complained.

"Of course!" Hermione said as if even the thought of not going to the front was a terrible crime, "We need to set good examples and how can we do that if we don't follow through with our prefect duties?" Harry groaned again and Ron smirked.

"Have fun!" he told the two as they left, and then burst out laughing. "I'm sooo glad I'm not a prefect!" Ron told the four.

"What's a prefect?" Rapunzel asked, genuinely interested.

"A boy and girl are chosen each year from the fifth years and they become prefects. They help keep order and stuff," Ron said dismissively. He quickly changed the subject to Quidditch. "Do you play?" he asked the four and they all shook their heads.

"I've never played before," Jack said, "But I'm an awesome flyer," he said with a smirk. Under his breath, he muttered, "I've just never flown with a broom before."

"You should try out. I'm in Gryffindor and I play the keeper," Ron explained. Merida remembered that the keeper protects the three hoops from letting the red ball go in. "Harry plays seeker, my two older twin brothers, Fred and George, play as the beaters, and my little sister Ginny is a chaser." Merida struggled to recall the different positions, and nodded at each one.

"So Jack and Ah should try out as chasers?" she asked Ron.

"That would be great! Our other two chasers from last year are out of school now. Harry is the Quidditch captain," Ron said, "We won the Quidditch cup last year and now—"

He was cut off when a colorful fairy zoomed in and hid herself in Jack's hood. "What's the matter Baby Tooth?" he asked the shivering thing.

His answer came when a very blonde boy followed by two—where those gorillas?—other boys strode in looking annoyed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely.

"Shut it Weasley. I'm a prefect now. You wouldn't want me taking points from you before school even started!" the boy called Malfoy snapped back, "But I will let this slid, just this one time. I'm looking for some little flying bug that was annoying me. It flew in here and I think it needs to learn a lesson."

Jack stood up and Baby Tooth appeared on his shoulder. "Listen _boy_. You aren't hurting my fairy. If anyone needs a lesson, it's you. Honestly, if you spend your time trying to find little fairies that bug you, then you need to consider getting something called a life."

Merida smirked at how red the boy's face went. "How _dare_ you undermine me! Who are you anyway?"

"Exchange student," Jack replied with a smirk, "Now leave. You're bugging me."

"Exchange student, eh?" Malfoy said, looking a bit surprised, "Well I'll tell you this now. You should do yourself a favor and stop hanging with people like Weasley over there. Filthy blood traitor." Ron looked ready to lunge at Malfoy but Jack laughed.

"You must be looney or else really stupid," Jack said with an evil looking smile, "Ron here has been perfectly fine to be around this entire time. You, on the other hand, barged in saying you want to harm my fairy, then you insult me, and my friends, and then you try saying that_ you_ are the better wizard? So stupid. Now leave. Your presence is annoying and your gorillas are smelly."

Malfoy stuck up his chest and said, "How dare you! My father will hear of this!"

"Does it look like I care?" Jack said lazily, "And by the way, don't try harming my fairy again, or you'll end up with impossible toothaches."

Malfoy's face was a colorful mixture of reds and pinks. "Ya know," Merida spoke up, "It kinda helps ta breath a bit." Malfoy sucked in and stormed off. Jack, Ron, Hiccup, and Merida started laughing. Rapunzel just frowned.

"That was mean!" she chastised Jack.

"No. That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a laugh. "What is that thing anyway? The thing on your shoulder?"

"It's a fairy," Jack replied, "Her name is Baby Tooth."

"Odd name," Ron remarked. Baby Tooth started squeaking up an angry storm.

Jack laughed and said, "I wouldn't insult her. She's small, but her punches hurt. And you'll also end up with a toothache if she tells Too—um…her mother."

"Okay," Ron said, "I'm now scared of your little fairy." Jack laughed and sat back down. Rapunzel still looked troubled by the rude words that had been given moments before.

The four of them laughed and talked with Ron until Harry and Hermione came back looking beat. They slumped down and it took Ron's retelling of how Jack showed up Malfoy to cheer them up. Soon, Harry was laughing with them as well and Hermione was shaking her head though she too, was smiling.

An old lady pushing a cart full of sweets knocked and asked if they wanted anything a little after noon. Harry attacked the cart and brought in loads of junk food, happy to share with everyone. Rapunzel really like the pumpkin pasties and Hiccup enjoyed the chocolate frogs. Merida found that everything tasted good except for the Betty Botts Every Flavor Candy Jelly Beans. Even Jack couldn't say no to all the candy.

Ron had a box of jelly beans and was sniffing a green one suspiciously. Jack laughed and snatched it from his hand. He popped it in his mouth without a second thought and soon was smiling and gagging at the same time.

"What'd you get?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

"No idea! But it tasted like Phil's cooking!" Jack responded.

"Who's Phil?" Ron questioned him.

"He's a, uh, friend," Jack answered, "And he makes the most awful cookies." Phil was, in fact, a particular yeti who disliked Jack from all the times he tried to break into the North Pole. Phil was actually an excellent cook, only he made sure to make everything taste really terrible for Jack as revenge. And the flavor Jack got was actually peas, but as he hadn't had one in at least 300 years, he had no idea what it was.

The four with the three Hogwarts students ate and laughed and talked until Hermione said, "We ought to put on our robes now. Come on," she said to Rapunzel and Merida, "I'll show you the bathrooms. The boys can change here." The three girls dug out their robes and then left for the bathrooms.

Merida entered one stall and pulled on the ridiculous outfit. Why do these dam witches and wizards have to wear such uncomfortable clothes? She came back out to find Rapunzel also pulling at the robes. They waited for Hermione and then returned to the compartment to find Ron white and staring at a small black lump that Merida saw to be Toothless, Hiccup was laughing his head off, and Harry and Jack were arguing loudly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Hiccup stopped laughing and looked at them. "Well," he said, "Ron is terrified of my dragon, Toothless, and Jack doesn't want to put on his robes."

"You have a dragon?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's not dangerous unless you threaten him or threaten me," Hiccup assured her.

"He's so small!"

"I had to shrink him. But now we need to get Jack into his robes."

"Com'on Jack," Harry was saying, "You have to wear them. It's school rules!"

"But they're so _hot_!" Jack complained, "I think I'll melt if I have to wear something so heavy for so long!"

Harry sighed and spotted the girls. "Good!" he exclaimed, "You can get Jack into his robes cause' I can't!" Harry sat down next to Ran and crossed his arms.

"Jack," Hermione said softly, "You really need to put on your robes."

"Naw, that won' work," Merida said. She pushed past Hermione and marched up to the pale boy. "I know they are hot fur ya, but ya gotta but them on."

"But Merida! It's dangerous for me if I…" he suddenly paled even more then he already was and whispered, "It's unhealthy for me to go wearing so much clothing. I could literally melt!"

"Jack Frost!" Merida cried exasperated, "If it's too hot, then use your fancy wand and cool it down! I'm sure ya can figue somethin' out! Ya wear your jacket, but that don' bother ya!"

"It's not regular thread," Jack mumbled, but Merida wasn't listening. She glared until Jack pulled on the robe and then tapped it with his wand. It seemed to go a little blue, and it definitely calmed Jack down.

"What's so bad about wearing a robe?" Ron asked, "It's not that hot."

Jack sighed. "I'm really sensitive to heat," he explained.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a really long, complicated story that I don't feel like telling," Jack said with another sigh. He was actually telling the truth. The story was long. And complicated.

Ron and Harry shrugged, seeing no reason to not believe him. But Hermione was giving him a strange look, though nobody noticed. An idea was growing in her mind. It was crazy, ludicrous, and seemingly impossible. But her clever mind saw a strange connection to Jack and a story she read last year from the school's library.

"So what's with these different names I hear?" Jack asked to break the silence, "What's Gryffindor?" Harry and Ron launched themselves into an explanation of the four houses of Hogwarts.

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter. Some of you might think why Harry is a prefect instead of Ron and the reason is because since Voldemort never rose to power, Dumbledore never felt any guilt from adding more responsibility to Harry. And I'm not sure if Harry was really the Quidditch captain in his fifth year or if it was his sixth year, but it works out better this way.  
**

**Until next time, my beloved Peeps!**


	5. Getting Sorted

**Thank you all for the reviews and everything! I'm n Christmas break so I was able to get this chapter done really quick. Time for the four to get sorted! Enjoy Peeps! And before I forget...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The train finally stopped and the 7 got off. It was dark out, but the sky was clear and a half moon shone through the trees. Jack followed the Hogwarts students to several carriages waiting with strange black horses with wings pulling them. Jack instantly thought to Pitch's nightmares, but knew that these had to be something different.

"What are those?" Jack asked Hermione.

"What are what?"

"The things pulling the carriages."

"Oh, those are thestrals," Hermione explained, "I can't see them though. You can only see them if you've seen death. I suppose you've seen death then?" she asked him with a sad expression.

Jack wondered. He himself had died. Did that count? He didn't think so. He had also seen Sandy die but he really didn't die. He...went away? Lost his powers? Either way, Jack wasn't sure that counted either. "Yeah, I've seen death," Jack answered but didn't give an explanation as to whom. He had a feeling that the reason he could see them was more to the fact that he was a magical being rather than he had seen someone die. It also seemed that Jack was the only one who could see the thestrals. He didn't mind. It just meant that nobody else had seen someone die.

Jack boarded the carriage with the others and looked at the looming castle ahead. It loomed ominously in the dark sky and several windows twinkled like stars in a sky of stone.

"Big," Hiccup muttered, voicing Jack's thoughts.

Rapunzel was bouncing in her seat and Merida looked a bit nervous. Jack smirked at that. A nervous Merida was an interesting sight to see.

Inside, everyone shuffled towards a massive set of double oak doors. Several students were dodging water balloons that were being thrown by some sort of ghost that was flying and laughing above everyone.

"Peeves," Hermione muttered in annoyance. Jack chuckled and decided he like Peeves. They had a similar character.

One water balloon came hurtling down at Jack. The balloon popped and water splashed over him. However, the water droplets turned to ice and Jack brushed them off. He didn't see Hermione eying him suspiciously.

Another balloon fell and hit Merida. Most of the water was soaked up by her hair, but there was still intense fire in her eyes. In a second she had her bow in her hands with an arrow knocked at Peeves. She fired with an expert eye and pinned Peeves by his sleeve against the wall. Jack wondered how a ghost could be pinned and concluded that he wasn't exactly a ghost.

"Hey!" Peeves cried. He reached for the arrow but then found his other arm stuck with one. Merida smirked and continued on as if nothing happened. But other students watched her and eyed her warily.

They reached the double oak doors, but then were stopped from a very strict looking woman with grey hair pulled back in a tight bun. "Hello," she said, "I am Professor McGonagall. I personally welcome you to Hogwarts, but first, you need to be sorted. There are four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The four nodded. Harry and Ron had explained all this back on the train. "After the first years are sorted, I will call you four forward and you will be sorted. Do you understand?" They nodded again. "Good. Here come the first years now. Please wait in the back until I call you, and again, welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall left to collect the 11 year olds and the four watched them go by with mild interest. One by one, they filed through the double doors until the end of them came. Then the four followed them to wait in the back.

The Great Hall had four large tables, side-by-side, and one more table at the end. Sitting there were all the teachers. Sitting on a stool in the middle was an old hat. A rip in its mouth opened and it began to sing a song about the different houses. Jack quickly grew bored and tuned it out. Finally, it ended and McGonagall stepped forward and called up a name from a scroll. "Anclers, Peter," she called. A small boy scrambled up and sat on the chair. The old, worn hat was place on his head and almost immediately it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued and sometimes it took a while for the hat to decide and sometimes it was instant. Jack was leaning against the back wall as he didn't have his staff to lean on. Hiccup was trying to calm a restless Toothless. Merida had sat down and had her bow in her lap. Even Rapunzel grew bored and began to play with Pascal. Finally, it ended, and Jack could barely contain the huge sigh that he had built up.

McGonagall put down her scroll and said, "Now I would like to bring forward the four exchange students." Hiccup pulled Merida up and the four trotted down to the front of the hall. Jack began to feel very self-conscious. "When I call your name, please come forward and you will be sorted!" McGonagall announced, "Corona, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and, unlike all the tiny first years, left her eyes uncovered to see everyone watching her. A minute or so passed with Rapunzel softly muttering and then the hat finally decided. "GRYFFINDOR!" it announced and Rapunzel went to join the table that held a cheering Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Dunbroch, Merida!" McGonagall called next. The girl strode forward and glared at everyone who was giving her strange looks. The hat was placed on her head, and it barely reached past her giant hair.

The hat took hardly 10 seconds before it announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" as well. Merida joined Rapunzel at the cheering Gryffindors.

"Frost, Jack!" McGonagall called and Jack stepped forward. He saw people look at him strangely and he tried, and failed, to give them the same glare that Merida had.

"Interesting…" a voice echoed inside his head, "Jack Frost. Over 300 years old. The spirit of Winter. Died saving your sister. Very brave of you. But spent 300 years alone. Also, you abandoned the guardians in search of your memories."

"I don't need reminding," Jack growled quietly back.

"I see, I see. Played a large role in defeating Pitch Black. Became a guardian. Oh, this is difficult. You're clever, but also brave. But your trust is also hard to come by. Understandable after 300 years. Hmmmm. So difficult."

"Just chose something!" Jack said rather loudly. Several students in the front row snickered.

"Alright. Alright. I think the best place for you would be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Jack sighed and joined the two girls. Then he turned and watched as McGonagall said, "Haddock, Hiccup!"

Hiccup trudged forward, his metal leg clanking, with Toothless draped around his neck. The hat was placed on his head and it took several minutes for the hat to decide. Hiccup's lips were moving and it looked like he and the hat were having some kind of argument. Finally, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Hiccup hopped down to join the rest of the golds and reds. The Gryffindors cheered and Hiccup seated himself next to Jack.

McGonagall put down her scroll and took a seat at the staff table. The headmaster—Jack still couldn't quite recall his name—stood up and said, "Thank you. I hope that you'll all treat the exchange students well. But for now, dig in!" Food appeared in the empty dishes up and down the tables. The students started to dig in, including Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. Jack shifted awkwardly and put some food on his plate to give the impression of eating.

"Is this turkey?" Jack asked, eying the meat suspiciously.

"Yep," Hiccup replied, "Why?"

"The Thanksgiving Turkey might get mad if I take some."

"Thanksgivin' is only uh American holiday," Merida assured him, "An' we're somewhere in Scotland."

Jack looked at the turkey, and then stared back down at his plate. He nudged the food a bit and said, "I'm not hungry."

"Naw, cause' yur only hungry at blue moons," Merida said sarcastically.

"That's alright," Rapunzel said soothingly, always the peacekeeper, "Jack doesn't have to eat if he doesn't want to." Just then, the dinner disappeared and dessert followed. Jack was happy enough to eat the ice-cream. Merida snorted at him.

"What?!" Jack asked affronted, "Tooth likes toothpaste, Bunny likes carrots, North likes milk and cookies, and I like ice-cream!" Merida just snorted again and turned to her apple pie.

The desserts disappeared and the headmaster stood up. "Now I'm sure you are all tired, but I have just a few reminders before you go off to your beds. First, the dark forest is strictly forbidden, and please no wandering around at night." His gaze seemed to linger on Harry and his friends before continuing, "Second, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there will be no magic in between classes or in the halls in general. Chomping shoes, fanged Frisbees, and honking horn wind-ups have also been added to Mr. Filch's extensive list of magical objects not to be used in the halls. For the entire list, it is posted in our caretaker's office. But now, time for bed! Classes begin tomorrow!"

The students got up from their tables and began making their way out of the Great Hall, chattering and talking among themselves. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup followed the crowd of Gryffindors out of the hall and into Hogwarts' confusing passages.

"The paintins' can move," Merida whispered to her three companions. One of them shouted a hello to the passing students.

"And talk," Hiccup added.

They found themselves crowded around a portrait of a fat lady while Hermione pushed to the front. "I have the password!" she shouted and the students let her pass. "Blue Box," she said and the portrait swung outward. The Gryffindors climbed in.

"Blue box?" Rapunzel questioned Hermione.

"I don't make the passwords," came her reply. "Come on. I'll show you two the dormitories." Rapunzel and Merida were led off while Harry led Hiccup and Jack up separate stairs.

Jack found himself in a large room with several four-poster beds, all with a certain trunk placed at the foot. Jack found his next to the window which suited him fine. Hiccup's bed was next to his. Jack just sat down when three boys entered the room. One was tall and had dark skin, one was a bit short and had a round face, and the third was rosy cheeked and the same height as the second.

Harry got up and introduced them. "This is Dean, Neville, and Seamus," he introduced them respectively, "And this is Jack and Hiccup."

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts," Seamus said with a Scottish accent not quite as strong as Merida's. He held out his hand and Hiccup shook it. Jack remained seated.

"What's that?" Neville asked, pointing to Toothless and looking nervous.

"That's just Toothless," Hiccup replied, "He' my dragon."

"You have a dragon?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I know. Bloody crazy," Ron put in.

"Why's it so small?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Why do you call it Toothless?" Seamus said at the same time.

"He's small cause' I shrunk him so that I could bring him and he's called Toothless because his teeth are retractable," Hiccup explained, "Don't worry. He's harmless so long as you don't threaten me or threaten him." Nevertheless, Neville stayed well away from the dragon as they got ready for bed.

Jack finally got to pull off his robes and felt like he could breathe again. He sat on his bed while the other boys bustled about, washing up, changing, and otherwise preparing for bed and the day to come. He silently groaned for the long night ahead of waiting for morning.

"Can't you just try to sleep?" Hiccup whispered to him.

"I've tried before," Jack replied, "It ended up with a frozen lake, lots of snow, and an overly hyper me. But there's a blue moon in a couple of months. I'll be really tired then." Hiccup shrugged and got into bed. Jack watched as the others lied down and eventually fall asleep. He grinned when golden sand seeped through the window and turned into shapes above everyone's heads. Hiccup had a miniature and golden version of him riding of Toothless. Harry looked like he was riding on a broom. Ron seemed to be kissing a girl while Neville had several plants above his head, which confused Jack. Dean looked like he was playing soccer (or actually football as it was called in Britain) and Seamus had some sort of trophy in his hands. Jack gave a small chuckle and looked outside his window. He could just barely make out the small shape of Sandy gliding overhead.

* * *

**So they are sorted! And all in Gryffindor! Some of you may be wondering why that is, and I will now explain why they are all in Gryffindor.  
**

**Rapunzel is in Gryffindor mainly because she asked to. I've seen her sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflpuff. I can see her in Ravenclaw, but none of the four seem Hufflfpuff to me at all. The hat was thinking of placing her in Ravenclaw and would've if Rapunzel had not asked to be in Gryffindor. She asked to be there because she had already met Harry, Ron, and Hermione from there and wanted to remain friends.**

**Hiccup is also in Gryffindor because he asked. I've seen him in Ravenclaw or Hufflpuff as well and again, I really don't see him as a Hufflepuff. The hat was having a lot of trouble with him because he was both brave and really smart. Hiccup requested Gryffindor because everyone else was in there and that was the deciding factor in his sorting.**

**Merida is in Gryffindor because she really can't be anywhere else. I mean, her movie was named _Brave _so...yeah.**

**As for Jack, I've only seen people sort him into Slytherin. Why? I have absolutely no idea. Jack has no Slytherin qualities at all but he _is_ very brave. He freakin' died saving his little sister for crying out loud! If that isn't Gryffindor enough for you, then I don't know what is.  
**

**And that is why they are all in Gryffindor.**


	6. First lessons

**Here it is! Christmas vacation is putting me on a role! I think I'll get to some really good parts by the end of vacation! Keep reading my Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rapunzel woke up before anyone else the next day and started getting ready. One by one, each of the other girls got up as well, but she was already done with washing, dressing, gathering her things, and was in the process of brushing her hair, the short length still unfamiliar to her.

"You should grow your hair out," Lavender told her as she passed by.

"It used to be long," Rapunzel answered with a smile. Really long. "But it got cut and now it's stopped growing."

"Too bad," was the reply, "I think it would look simply adorable if it reached your shoulders at least!" Rapunzel couldn't help but roll her eyes. It used to be able to reach the door, around the beds, in through the bathroom and back.

"You should let me do your hair!" Pavarti squeaked to Merida.

"Why?" Merida asked as if the act of doing one's hair was a crime.

"Cause' it's so big! No offense, but it is! All I need is some magic hair gel, a brush, and lots of rubber bands. Hmmm," Pavarti mumbled off, thinking of ways to tame the untamable red hair.

"Nobody's touchin' mah hair," Merida grumbled.

"Awwww," Pavarti whined. Rapunzel smiled while Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. Fortunately for Merida, Pavarti didn't look too upset and was soon talking to Lavender about boys. Rapunzel caught a bit of their conversation, and heard they were talking about Jack and Hiccup.

"He's so cute!" they whispered.

"Yeah, but I think I like the other one better. He's so pale, but did you see his eyes? I swear I saw snowflakes in them!"

"Yeah, but his hair is weird. The other one had such nice hair. And did you see his metal leg? He must be very brave! I wonder how he lost it?.." Rapunzel shook her head. It seemed that these two girls didn't care to remember Jack and Hiccup's names even when they fawned over them so.

Merida caught some of the conversation as well and snorted. She shook her head and shared a look with Rapunzel, who returned it with a smile. Then they headed downstairs and found Jack already there.

"Good morning," he said to the two of them, "I hope you slept well, because I never realized how long nighttime was!"

Merida laughed and said, "At least ya don' have ta hear uh couple of girls fawn over Hiccup and ya for the entire morning'!"

"Huh?" Jack questioned just as Lavender and Pavarti came down.

"Hiiii Jack!" they chorused. Apparently they learned his name. Lavender nudged Pavarti who stepped forward. "We'd just like to personally welcome you to Hogwarts! I'm Pavarti!" she squealed and held out her hand. Jack eyed it and then glanced at Merida who was having extreme difficulty holding in her laughter. Even Rapunzel looked ready to burst. Jack sighed and shook the girl's hand, then smirked at how she flinched at the coldness.

"Hello Pavarti," Jack said, wondering how to deal with this. In his 300 years of life as a spirit, he had no idea how to deal with sweet-talking girls. Fortunately, he was saved by Hiccup coming down, and Lavender looked ready to pounce.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack had to keep from laughing when the girl really _did _pounce upon Hiccup the moment he reached the bottom step.

"Hi! I'm Lavender! Welcome to Hogwarts! If you need anything just let me know!" she said all in one breath. Hiccup, who was unprepared and unsuspecting, took a step back and nearly tripped on the stairs.

"Um…Hi," he said and held out his hand. Lavender looked ready to faint as she took it and gave it a violent shake.

"I'm so happy you were sorted into Gryffindor house! I really think—what's that on her shoulders?" Merida snickered, fully anticipating what was about to come next and Rapunzel just sighed.

"Oh, that's Toothless," Hiccup said for the umpteenth time. "He's my dragon."

Lavender screeched and took several steps back. So much for being a Gryffindor. "Y—you ha—have a d—d—dragon?" she stuttered. Merida was practically exploding with laughter while Rapunzel scolded her.

"Yeah, but he's harmless. He won't hurt you unless you hurt him first," Hiccup reassured her. Lavender took a tentative step forward, eying the dragon.

"Y—you must've been _really _brave to tame a dragon," Lavender said with a bash of her eyelids, clearly trying to make up for the way she reacted by turning it into flattery.

"Not really. Dragons aren't that bad, so long as you don't threaten it and have a fish on hand." Merida snorted and snickered at Lavender's face. Hiccup had no idea she was trying to flirt with him, and she didn't like the unknowingly given rejection. Rapunzel sighed, pitying Hiccup for his cluelessness and Lavender for her hopeless attempts.

Meanwhile, Jack was having his own problems. Pavarti had squeezed herself into the one person seat with Jack and started chatting away with him, all the while shivering and chattering at his cold aurora.

"You'll really love Hogwarts! As my fellow Gryffindor, we'll get to see each other in almost _every _class! And if you ever need help finding your way, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Um…" Jack wondered how to best leave without hurting her feelings. He decided to just ask her to move. "Could you—" he started but cut off with Pavarti saying, "Of course I'll sit with you at breakfast!"

"Um…no, I meant—"

"And lunch too? No problem!"

"Uhhh…help," Jack muttered.

Pavarti heard him. "Oh, do you need help with your homework later? I'll be happy to meet you at the library."

"Uhhh, no. I just—"

"Would you rather meet somewhere more…secluded?" Pavarti said with a girly grin, "I know that the girl's bathroom on the third floor is always empty, but Moaning Myrtle is in there. How about we find an empty classroom? Or maybe we could go down by the lake!"

"Or maybe Jack could get help from his actual tutor assigned to him," Hermione said, walking up. Jack sent her his best look of thanks before getting up. She smirked at him and sent him a look that clearly said, _"You owe me one," _before walking to the portrait to leave for breakfast.

Once Hiccup had disentangled himself from Lavender, the four left as well. The moment they reached the other side of the portrait, Rapunzel and Merida burst out laughing. Jack scowled and Hiccup looked confused. "What?" he questioned.

"Can't you tell when a girl is flirting with you when she's literally drooling over the very ground you stand on?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Girls never flirted with me back home," Hiccup muttered, "I'm kinda small for a Viking."

"But apparently, Lavender Brown just loves your hair!" Rapunzel said in between fits of giggles.

"An' she also thinks your super brave cause' ya've got a missin' foot!" Merida put in.

"And Pavarti Patil loves Jack's eyes. She claimed she saw snowflakes in them!" Rapunzel said.

"There are," Jack muttered

"An' she don' seem ta mind your freezin' cold hands!"

"I kinda wish she did," Jack grumbled.

"Are all girls like that?" Hiccup asked.

"O' course not!" Merida cried, "Ya don' see Rapunzel and Ah fawnin' all over ya!"

"It's always the shallow girls that are like that," Rapunzel explained.

"How am I supposed to deal with girls like Pavarti?" Jack asked with a lost expression.

"The great Winter spirit can't handle a couple of girls?" Hiccup taunted.

"You didn't do any better! And besides, it's not like I've had any girls to deal with in my 300 years of nobody being able to see me! Even the people who can see me are usually young, like 3 to 10. Kids stop believing when they grow up." That effectively shut up any more taunts. Rapunzel still couldn't wrap her brain around living 300 years alone with no one being able to see you.

"Who were you before you were Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked tentatively.

Jack looked at her sorrowfully and said, "My name was Jackson Andrew Overland. I don't remember much, because I woke up with no memories as Jack Frost. I got to watch my most important memories in my teeth, but I only remember that much of my life. I had a good family, lots of friends, and a little sister. I think her name was Emma. I had a friend named James. James Benette. He's actually the ancestor of my first believer, Jamie Benette. I also had a friend named Robert and Katy and…Rosaline." Jack choked up on her name. He couldn't remember much, but he did recall the secret crush he had on the girl named Rosaline. (I have a one-shot where Jack and Rosaline kiss, and Jack remembers 300 years later. In that one-shot Jack remembers everything, but here, he only remembers what he saw. Don't get confused and read my series of one-shots called O Little Town of Burgess!)

The four are silent as they walk through the halls of Hogwarts. Hiccup broke it by asking, "Does anyone know where we are?" Rapunzel looked around and wondered the same thing. Nothing was familiar.

"Let's ask a painting," Jack suggested, looking relieved that the subject change.

"Good idea," Merida said and strode up to a random portrait of two men who were arguing with a passion. "Excuse meh," Merida interrupted, "But could ya point us towards the Great Hall?"

One of the men snorted. "You don't look like first years. Too old. I think you should know Hogwarts well enough by now that you don't get lost?"

"That'd be so if we weren't exchange students," Merida said with a growl, "Now the direction ta the Great Hall would be nice."

"Hmm. I don't know…"

"Oh, Regalon!" the other man said, "Sorry kids. He's just a bit cranky today. The Great Hall is the on the third right and all the way down."

"Thanks!" Merida said while shooting Regalon a death stare.

"Make sure you don't take the second right!" the man called to them, "That would be very bad!"

"Gotcha!" Merida called back as they made their way to the third right. They turned and walked down the hall, which made an immediate left, which went in a wide half-circle, and then found themselves at crossroads. Rapunzel looked to the right and saw the Great Hall.

"Over here!" she said to the others, and the four made their way over. Everyone was already inside, but all were so noisy that their presence went unnoticed. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hiccup grabbed some French toast as did Merida and Rapunzel pulled all sorts of things on her plate. Jack sat, a little uncomfortable, and watched the others eat.

Their breakfast was interrupted when McGonagall came over and said, "Ah, there you four are. I've just come to give you your schedules. As you are new, you all have the basic fifth year classes, and therefore you also have the same schedule." She handed them each a sheet and Rapunzel found they had History of Magic first.

"Sounds dull," Jack said glumly.

"It might be interesting," Rapunzel replied, trying to sound positive.

"Hey guys!" Harry called to them. He, Ron, and Hermione got up from where they were sitting and came to join them.

"What do you have first?" Harry asked.

"History o' Magic," Merida replied.

"Yeah, us too," Ron said, "Worst class besides potions. It's taught by a ghost."

"That'll be interesting," Hiccup said, wondering how a ghost could teach. As he said this, he pulled Toothless off his shoulders and gave him something to eat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that dragon. How can you react so calmly around them?" Ron said with a shake of his head. Hiccup laughed, as did Jack.

"I'm around dragons all the time," Hiccup said, "The island that I live on is full of them."

"Wicked," Ron said at the same time Hermione said, "I didn't know you could tame dragons."

"Cedric Diggory had to fight a dragon last year for the TriWizard tournament. And he won the tournament too," Harry said.

"I don't like fighting dragons," Hiccup stated with a frown," They're really not that bad."

"I met a dragon once," Jack spoke up, "Real nasty fellow. He didn't take to kindly to the prank I pulled on him."

"I thought you said it burned down Nor—um…your house," Rapunzel said.

"He did. I think it was because of the fact I dumped snow down his throat so that he couldn't breathe fire. But I didn't dump enough snow," Jack explained.

"You just randomly dump snow down dragon's throats?" Ron asked, half amused, half shocked, "Why?"

"I only did it that one time. And it was loads of fun. Besides the house burning down part."

"Okay! Enough on dragons!" Hermione cut in, "We need to get our things or we'll be late for class!" So the seven of them returned quickly to their respective dormitories and grabbed their books for History of Magic.

"This is heavy!" Jack complained to Rapunzel when they met again.

"Oh please. It's really not that bad!"

"I spent 300 years carrying nothing but a staff!" Jack reminded her. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and smiled while they followed Hermione to History of Magic.

They settled into seats and Rapunzel found 20 minutes in that this _was _a boring class. She found herself doodling on her paper with Pascal sleeping in front of her. Merida leaned over and gasped.

"Wha' are ya making, uh masterpiece to hang in uh museum?" she asked.

"I'm just doodling," Rapunzel replied.

"More like professional drawin'. How'd ya get so good?"

"I was in a tower for 15 years. I needed a hobby." Rapunzel suddenly realized just how Jack must feel. Sure he had said that he was alone for 300 years and that no one could see him, but it never truly sunk in for Rapunzel. She tried thinking of how it would be if she was stuck in her tower for 300 years. She was surprised that Jack was so fun and cheerful. Anyone else would've gone crazy, or turned bitter.

Rapunzel looked at Jack a bit differently from that point on. And that got her wondering what pain the other two had. She knew that Hiccup had fought some big dragon with Toothless, but how did he lose his foot and what was his life like before he tamed the dragon? And Merida? She knew that the girl accidentally turned her mom into a bear. But how? Why? And what about herself? What secret pain did Rapunzel have?

Rapunzel was snapped out of her thoughts with the class ending. "What's next?" she asked Jack, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Potions," he answered.

"Potions is awful," Harry said, suddenly in between the two, "The potions-master, Professor Snape, hates all the Gryffindors. He's the head of the Slytherins and he _always_ favors them."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Jack mumbled, clearly not looking forward to their next class. "Why did I ever agree to this?" Jack whispered to her as Harry started to lead the way. Rapunzel gave no answer, and she still couldn't quite meet his eye.

They followed Harry down deeper and deeper until they came into a dungeon-like hall. Several boys and girls were lined up outside, goofing around and Rapunzel recognized one of them as the boy called Malfoy. The platinum-blonde haired youth turned and sneered at Jack.

"Where's your little bug Frost?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" Jack replied. Malfoy couldn't think up of an answer fast enough before a tall, pale man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose strode up. He sneered at the Gryffindors and let them into potions class. Jack stiffened a bit. "He looks like Pitch!" Rapunzel heard him whisper to Hiccup.

Professor Snape strode to the front of the classroom and said in a monotone voice, "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. I trust you all did the summer essay assigned. Severe points will be taken for those who did not do it." Rapunzel froze. She wasn't given any assignments to do. She glanced at her three friends and found they all wore a confused face as well.

Professor Snape reached their table and looked at them with cold, triumphant eyes. "Where are your papers?" he asked in that same dreary voice.

"We weren't given any assignments to do," Rapunzel squeaked.

"A shame. Points will be deducted for this."

"Why?" Jack asked, standing up. Rapunzel half wished he would sit back down. "We had no idea that there was an essay to do. I didn't even know I was coming here until two weeks ago. And we didn't get our books until two days before school started. It makes no sense to punish us over something we had absolutely no control." The fire in Jack's usually icy eyes told Rapunzel that he had experienced this before: blame when there was no fault.

"I will not have outbursts in this classroom!" Snape snarled.

"Then I'll go outside and explain the craziness of the situation," Jack shot back.

"You will do no such thing. You will sit down and see me later tonight in detention!"

"Why?" Jack questioned again. Rapunzel had no idea what a detention was, but she guessed it was some sort of punishment.

"For your unacceptable behavior!" the professor replied back with furious eyes.

"I don't see how I was being rude Professor," Jack said, taking on an innocent expression, "I was simply telling you why Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and I shouldn't be punished for something that is not our fault. How could we have possibly known that there was an assignment?" Professor Snape's eyes flared an angry red. But yet, he looked pleased that he was given an opportunity to get some Gryffindors in trouble.

"You will see me tonight in detention," he said again with forced calm.

Jack gave a sigh and said with a shrug, "Alright. I guess I'm just used to proper punishments instead of needless ones."

"I'll be the judge if it is needless or not," Snape growled.

"I have my opinion and you have yours." Snape could find no argument, and instead turned to the board to write down the instructions for the potion they were to do. Rapunzel let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding and looked around. The entire class had been watching the banter with heightened interest. And though Jack had gotten a detention, they all agreed he had won the argument.

Rapunzel couldn't help but smirk. Even she found that she disliked this teacher. So with a small smile, she turned to her potion and struggled to figure it out. Jack, her partner, helped a lot especially with identifying the different ingredients. He had seen a thing or two in his long life, and many of the ingredients were not foreign to him.

Once the lesson ended, and Snape had assigned another essay to do, the Gryffindors burst out and started chatting in the hallway. "You totally showed Snape!" Harry said in a hushed voice to Jack while he checked over his shoulder to make sure that the professor wasn't behind them listening. "Did you see how angry his eyes got? It usually takes me an entire lesson to work him up so much!"

"It's not hard to annoy someone especially when you're right," Jack replied, "And I've also had a lot of practice." Harry and Ron laughed and even Merida was commenting on how well he handled the situation.

"An' we didn' get points off for our essays!" she added, "But ya did get a detention."

"Yeah," Jack acknowledged with a sigh, "What's a detention?"

"You don't know?" Hermione asked. Jack shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, it's just when you have to do some form of punishment for the teacher," she explained.

"Last time _I _had detention with Snape," Harry piped up, "I had to clean out all the cauldrons without magic!"

"Sounds like fun," Jack said, looking slightly amused and slightly like he was dreading the night to come, "What's next?"

"Divination," Hiccup replied.

"Awful class," Hermione said, "It's taught by an old fraud! I'm glad _I _dropped it after our third year. Now, I'm off to Ancient Runes. Bye!" Hermione rushed off and the three followed Ron and Harry up to the tallest tower that the castle held.

"I don't like it that much either," Harry explained to the three, "Every year, Professor Trelawney has predicted my death ever since we started the blasted class in our third year. Hasn't happened yet!"

Rapunzel wondered what kind of person told such a thing to a 13 year old. She got her answer when they climbed up a ladder into a very stuffy room with lots of pillows and fumes drafting everywhere. Sitting in a large chair was a woman covered in shawls and bangles with frizzy hair, large glasses that made her eyes look big, and wandering, misty eyes.

Rapunzel found a seat near the window and Jack sat down opposite from her. Hiccup and Merida sat at the table next to them and Ron and Harry also chose seats close by. Jack looked terrible. The room was far too hot for him, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. She shot him a worried glance and whispered, "Can't you cool yourself down or something like you did with the robes?" Rapunzel knew he had done something with his robes so that they weren't so hot, but could he do the same in a room that felt like it had been draped in blankets?

Jack took out his wand and made small movements. The air chilled around him as frost started to spread across him. But it melted quickly and Jack was again sweating and coughing.

Rapunzel looked around helplessly. The other students were still filing in and finding seats, and Professor Trelawney was still sitting very still in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup leaned over and whispered.

"It's too hot for Jack," Rapunzel replied.

"This is worse than when I had to fly over the Sahara Desert!" Jack mumbled.

"Why were ya doin' that?" Merida asked, also joining in the conversation.

"Long story."

"Never mind about that," Rapunzel hissed quietly, "Jack, you look like you're going to faint."

"I think I am," Jack managed before he fell limp in his chair.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked.

"We have ta cool im' down!" Merida responded. She pulled out her wand and thought hard for a second before muttering, _"Frigus Totalum." _An icy mist settled over Jack and his breathing slowed. His eyes fluttered and opened. "It was uh spell Ah saw in mah book," Merida explained to the two pairs of eyes staring at her.

Jack sat up and rubbed his forehead. "It's still really hot in here," he complained, "And I can't cool it down enough without someone noticing."

"Then just keep doing small things to keep cool until the class ends," Hiccup offered, "And then you can talk to the headmaster later about it."

"I guess that can work," Jack mumbled and tapped himself with his wand. He relaxed and Rapunzel turned to the professor, who had gotten up from her chair.

"Welcome," she said in a misty voice that matched her eyes, "This year, I see that the many of you will catch a horrible cold around January, a secret will be revealed, and…" Trelawney turned to Harry and finished, "you will soon meet a terrible demise!"

"I thought that happened last year," Harry said with a snort.

Trelawney ignored him and continued on saying things like, "You will find what you are looking for in the place you would last look," and "Please make sure to keep a bag near you when you get sick in May." She stopped in front of Hiccup and Merida and said in a dreamy voice, "Don't worry about it," before continuing on. The two looked at Jack and Rapunzel and shrugged. Rapunzel was thinking that Hermione was right in saying the woman was a fraud.

Trelawney stopped in front of her and said to her, "I see that your hair will grow much this year," and to Jack she said, "You, I'm afraid, will be among those to catch that terrible cold in January!" Jack snorted and laughed. "Do you find something funny my dear?" Trelawney asked in her foggy voice.

"Yes, I do. I don't get sick that easily," Jack explained, "And I _never_ get colds anymore.

"There is a first time for everything," came her reply, "You already look pale and sickly." Jack rolled his eyes and tapped his wand to him again. Trelawney continued on and Rapunzel tried to listen to her droning voice. But between the heavy mist, her boring voice, and Jack's annoying tapping of his wand every minute made it impossible for her to concentrate. Finally, the end of the lesson came and she finished with assigning a dream journal to everyone.

Jack lost no time in darting out of the stuffy room but Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup took longer. "What's next?" a sleepy Hiccup asked. Rapunzel sighed and looked at her schedule. If all her classes were like this, then what was the point of coming?

* * *

**So...Yeah! I'm going to explain each class for their first day just so that you can all get a feel for how they act with each subject and each professor. Leave reviews and tell me what you think!  
**


	7. Even More First Lessons

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!** **(I will continue to say this until Christmas is over) This chapter ends their first day and then things will pick up a bit. Hoped all of ya Peeps are enjoying everything!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Merida hated her day more and more by the minute. These classes were even worse than all the tutoring her mother put her through so that she could be a 'proper princess.' "What's next?" a half asleep Hiccup asked.

Merida checked her schedule and said, "Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Sounds interesting," Jack said, this time not sarcastic.

They found their way to class and found it was taught by a tall lanky man with dark brown hair called Professor Quirrel. His class was fairly interesting. He started, thankfully, with going over the basics to get everyone caught up.

"I would like to go over a few of the basics from last year. Everyone get into pairs and practice the hexes I will write on the board," he said. Rapunzel got paired with Hermione, Harry with Ron, and Hiccup with the guy called Neville. That left Merida with Jack and she wasn't the happiest about it. She still hadn't forgotten the butterbeer incident. Nevertheless, she turned to Jack and held out her wand.

"Careful princess," Jack warned, "Don't want all that hair of yours coming off!" he taunted.

"Says the one who passed out cause' the room was too hot," Merida taunted back.

Jack just smirked and looked at the first spell. _"Expelliarmus!" _he said and Merida's wand flew out of her hands. Jack caught it and looked at her smugly. "Too bad you don't have that bow of yours. But even if you did, I could still stop the arrows."

"Gimme that!" Merida said, snatching her wand back, "I wasn' ready! But now it's mah turn! _Expelliarmus!"_ she cried. Jack's wand remained in his hands. _"Expelliarmus!" _she cried again. Still, the wand didn't move.

"You waving you wand wrong," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Hermione with Rapunzel next to her. "It's like this." She waved her hand a bit differently than how Merida was and said, _"Expelliarmus!"_ Jack's wand jerked from his hand and was about to clatter to the floor before he literally seemed to swoop down and grab it again.

"I wasn't ready!" Jack complained, using the same excuse as Merida did.

"Let's see ya do it then!" Merida challenged.

"I already did!"

"Not ta me! Ta Hermione!"

Jack shrugged and turned to Hermione. _"Expelliarmus!"_ he said again. The wand flew from Hermione's grip and Rapunzel caught it.

"You're also waving your wrist wrong!" Hermione cried.

"Seems to work," Jack replied with a shrug.

_"__Expelliarmus!" _Rapunzel suddenly said and Jack's wand jerked away. He scowled at the brunette who simply smirked.

Jack retrieved his wand and looked at the next spell, which he aimed at Rapunzel and said, _"R__isum __R__eputavi __E__rrorem__!"_ A pale blue light hit the girl and she burst out into a fit of giggles and couldn't seem to stop. She just kept laughing and laughing and even Pascal seemed to be overcome with very squeaky giggles.

"A very nice laughing hex," Professor Qurirrel said, suddenly behind them, "Who performed it?" Jack raised his hand. "Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor I think." Then he cast the counter-curse and Rapunzel stopped laughing. But Jack had just started his fit of laughs.

"Oh, shut up Snowflake," she muttered. But then she started to grin and she shouted, _"R__isum __R__eputavi __E__rrorem__!" _The hex flew towards Jack, who dodged and hit Hiccup who was having trouble with Neville. He started laughing hysterically and Quirrel returned. Once again he performed the counter-curse and Gryffindor got 15 more points. Rapunzel was looking very pleased with herself, but she still looked like she wanted revenge on Jack.

As for Merida, Rapunzel, and the rest of the class, they might as well have all been hit with a laughing hex as every one of them were collapsed in chairs or on the floor in fits of laughter and giggles. Merida had her hand on her side from where laughing pains were starting to form and she was having trouble breathing. All in all, the class was quite fun. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

At the end, the four walked to the Great Hall for lunch and Hiccup whispered, "How did you guys catch on to the spells so quickly?"

"I'm not sure," Rapunzel admitted, "It just didn't seem that hard."

"Merida was having trouble," Jack taunted her. She smacked him and reached for her bow and then remembered she didn't have it.

"Maybe that's it," Hiccup mused.

"That's what?" Jack questioned.

"Well, I've never done magic before and neither had Merida," Hiccup explained, "But Rapunzel, you have magic tears. You've been doing magic for years. And Jack, you're a literal magical being that controls winter! Magic is bound to come more easy for the two of you."

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed and Merida gave a mental groan. She saw it as just another way for Frostboy to taunt her.

They reached the Great Hall and sat down for lunch. Jack, again, ate nothing and was glad to finally get going to their next class. "Whadda we have?" the white haired teen asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Rapunzel responded, looking at her paper.

They went out onto the grounds and found that the teacher was a very large man with a full beard and lots of tangled hair. Professor Hagrid was his name, and he seemed to be on very friendly terms with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Com'on!" he said, "I have a very special treat for you all today!" (I'm NOT going to attempt at Hagrid's way of speaking. Merida's accent is enough work.) The four followed Professor Hagrid a little ways the edge of the tree line of the forbidden forest. There, tied up to a tree, stood a silver unicorn with a wavy silk like mane.

Rapunzel squealed and rushed forward. She stopped a few feet from the creature, paused, then took several tentative steps towards it.

"No! Be careful!" Hagrid called, "They don't like to be startled!" But the unicorn caused no problem and Rapunzel was soon petting its head. All the other girls were squealing as well though Merida stood in the back and just shook her head.

"Don't you want to go pet the unicorn?" Jack whispered to her in a teasing voice.

"Not really," was her reply.

"Awwww. Are you scared?" Jack asked in a baby voice.

"Naw. But Ah'd like ta see _you_ pet it!" Merida hissed.

Jack shrugged and walked forward. There were several girls crowded around now and he was about to push through when Hagrid said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unicorns don't like boys as much."

Jack turned and grinned at the teacher saying, "Then I won't give it a reason to not like me!" He walked up to the unicorn and gazed at its eyes. Then he placed his hand on the beast and it nuzzled up to him. Merida growled and rolled her eyes. That boy always had to show off. But she would've been fine had Jack not said, "See Merida? Unicorns aren't scary!"

She gave him an exclusive, _"I'll kill you later look," _while Professor Hagrid marveled at how much the unicorn liked Jack. Merida rolled her eyes again and class ended.

Rapunzel was squealing again about how pretty the unicorn was and Jack was grinning at her mischievously. Merida would've given some retort but Hiccup spoke up first.

"It's not fair Jack," he said, "You're a magical being. Magic comes easy to you and magical creatures like you!"

"I'm just that awesome!" Jack said as they headed for Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and it was also the class that Merida got her revenge. Maybe turning her mum into a bear had given her super transfiguring powers, but at the end of the lesson Jack was a cute, cuddly polar bear cub. Professor McGonagall had to change him back and the entire class was up in giggles.

Jack was mad at first but he ended up laughing as well which bugged Merida a bit, but she let it go. Gryffindor also got 30 points for the spectacular transfiguring on Merida's part.

The four of them were still laughing hysterically by the time they got to charms. This was taught by a very short man by the name of Professor Flitwick. Some of Merida's triumph at turning Jack into a bear faded when he also exceeded in his class. She was angry again by the time it was dinner.

* * *

**Sooooo. Some of you might be wondering why Quirrel is teaching. The answer for that is because he was never corrupted by Voldemort, so he had his teaching career at Hogwarts without an evil spirit on the back of his head. And since Voldemort didn't come back, there is no curse on the DADA position allowing only one year of teaching. **

**Hoped you liked it Peeps!**


	8. Detention

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Anyway, this is just a really short chapter on Jack's detention. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jack scowled as he walked through the empty corridors. He had nearly forgotten all about his detention with Snape until Merida reminded him with a snicker. That girl. He had gotten them all out of trouble for not doing the essays but does the princess say thank-you? Not a chance! And the Snape guy himself made Jack want to freeze him to the roof. He looked so much like Pitch…

All in all, Jack was very moody by the time he made it to the potions class. "Your late," was the only greeting he got when he walked through the heavy wooden door.

"Technically, you never said what time to be here. You just said to come tonight. So I'm not actually late," Jack said as he plopped down in a chair.

Snape scowled and said, "Get up! Tonight you will be moving all of the Fibleweed from the freezer so that they can thaw overnight. You won't be using magic, or gloves for that matter," he added with a sneer. Jack shrugged and followed the professor to the freezer. "I will return in an hour," Snape said. He turned to go but right at the door he said over his shoulder, "Please place your wand on the table." Jack did so and then Snape muttered something. "You will not be able to retrieve your wand until the work is done." Then he left leaving Jack alone.

"Somebody's grumpy," Jack muttered as he opened the freezer door. A blast of freezing cold air hit him and he smiled. This wasn't the worst detention ever.

Jack found the Fibleweed and started moving it out. Each root was colder than ice and Jack soon understood why somebody would want gloves. But he had no problem moving the freezing cold blocks out to thaw. He was even able to levitate some through his own willpower even without his staff. It took him 20 minutes to move all the frozen weeds. Jack retrieved his wand and left with a small smirk on his face. He was guessing that Snape was expecting him to take most of the night to get the work done. But that was just another perk to being a spirit.

* * *

**And that's that! Leave reviews and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	9. Quidditch Try-Outs

**Next chapter and It's longer than the last one! Quidditch! (Not that random once you've read the chapter) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Back at the Gryffindor common-room, Hiccup was struggling through his homework. They had two essays to do, several chapters to read, and the dream journal from Professor Trelawney. He had just finished up his reading when Jack came walking in with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You're back soon," Harry said from across the room, "Snape usually gives people detentions that take hours.

"It probably would've if anyone else were doing it but me," Jack replied with a sneaky smirk on his face. He walked over to where Hiccup was sitting and joined him at the table. "Watchya doin?" he asked.

"Homework," Hiccup replied, "Never really did homework on Berk.

"Mah mum made me do tons o' work," Merida suddenly said, lifting her head up from the parchment she was leaning over, "This is nothin'."

"Homework!" Rapunzel suddenly squealed, "I've never had homework before! Feels like something that normal people do!"

The other three chuckled and Jack pulled out his things to start on one of the essays. Hiccup did the same as he was done with his reading. He began writing and was soon several inches in, looking back at his book every now and then. Then he noticed Jack staring at a blank page.

"Aren't you going to start?" Hiccup asked him.

"Um…" Jack looked really uncomfortable. Merida and Rapunzel looked up and gave questioning looks. "I can't write," he finally said. His cheeks flushed blue in embarrassment and Merida started to chuckle.

"Big winter spirit can't write eh?" she giggled.

"It's not funny," Rapunzel scolded the girl.

"Why can't you write?" Hiccup asked Jack, ignoring the two girls.

"Well…I think I can," Jack replied, "Or at least, I was able to. But I haven't written anything in over 300 years." Jack's voice lowered to a whisper and Hiccup leaned in to hear. "And during my time—when I was still human I mean—there weren't really schools everywhere. I lived in a little tiny village that didn't have a school. I think I learned from my dad but…"

"So you just can't write all that well," Hiccup concluded, "Can you read?"

"Yes," Jack said straightening a little, "I can actually read very well. You get bored after 300 years," he said to Merida's surprised look.

"If you can read, you can write," Hiccup told him, "Just think what you want to say, then form the letters."

Jack looked down at his page and thought for a moment. Then he started to scribble down some words with a shaky hand. "A little messy, but you'll get better," Rapunzel said after leaning over to catch his writing. Jack grimaced and continued to write.

Hiccup returned to his essay but started to have trouble himself. As he was left-handed, his hand kept dragging across the page and smearing the ink. He had to raise his hand while he wrote, and soon it grew tired.

Eventually, Hiccup gave up on the essay for now, and put his books away. He was about to go upstairs when he realized that Jack was still struggling to write. "You coming?" he asked the white-haired teen.

Jack looked up and said, "No, you go ahead. It's not like I'll be able to sleep." Hiccup shrugged and went upstairs to the boy's dormitories. He found Toothless asleep on his pillow and the other boys just getting in bed. Hiccup also got into bed and fell asleep. He dreamed he was riding Toothless again.

The next morning, Hiccup found Jack lounging in a chair with a completed essay spread out in his lap. It looked like he must've started over several times, because the handwriting was much better than last nights. "Morning," Jack said before getting up to leave for breakfast.

* * *

The entire week was much the same. Get up, eat breakfast, go to class, lunch, more classes, dinner, homework, fall asleep, and wake up again. It did have its fun times like when Merida turned Jack's feet into flippers or when Rapunzel nearly had a heart-attack when Hagrid put her on a Hippogriff to go flying. She was still shaken from that experience. Nevertheless, Hiccup was immensely glad when the weekend came, Jack even more so. He wanted to try out his broom as did Merida. Hiccup and Rapunzel watched and laughed as the two flew through the air. They were both quite good. Jack had his wind to help him and Merida had enough experience on a horse to be a fairly good flyer. But then Jack challenged Merida to a race. The two zoomed through the air and Jack, of course, won. For hours afterward Merida was complaining that it wasn't fair because Jack had the North Wind on his side to let him go as fast as he wanted. It was torture listening to the two.

Hiccup was saved from the arguing when Hermione came along and asked if they needed some tutoring to help them catch up. Hiccup went with her to the library and the others followed. The next few hours were spent with the four getting caught up on four years of magic. Jack and Rapunzel didn't have much trouble, but Merida and Hiccup needed help.

The remaining few hours of the day was contributed to getting homework done. Sunday, however, Harry and Ron taught Jack and Merida how to play Quidditch. Harry was very pleased with the two and felt that he was going to have an awesome team when the season started. Merida, having an excellent eye from shooting arrows for years, could throw the red ball—Hiccup thought it was called a Quaffle—through any of the three hoops from nearly all the way across the Qudditch field. Jack was also an amazing shot. 300 years of snowball throwing had given him remarkable aim. Hiccup just shook his head ruefully at the flying shapes of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Jack, and Merida all buzzing around, practicing their Quidditch for when it started.

The next week went by and again Hiccup wished he could fly with Toothless. He had asked Dumbledore if he could on the weekends, but he was denied. The dragon had to stay small.

Hiccup was writing a letter to his dad when Jack and Merida burst into the common room. "My broom!" Jack was shouting, "Where is it?!" He raced to retrieve his broom as did Merida.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked.

"Quidditch try-outs," Merida responded. She and Jack raced from the room and Hiccup and Rapunzel followed them to the Quidditch field. They took seats with Hermione and watched as Harry tried out people for each position of the team.

"Remember!" Harry said to the people who came for the try-outs, "Just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you have a spot this year." He started out with flying test and wheedled out all those who could barely even stay on their broom. Then the Keeper position was tried and it went to Ron with no competition. Next, the Beaters tried out and the Weasley twins didn't seem to even try as they effortlessly hit the Bludgers away. The three Seeker positions were next and Ginny went first. It was obvious that she was going to make the team as she didn't make a single mistake. Then it was Merida's turn to play.

* * *

**Quidditch! Yay! I have an epic Quidditch game coming up and I'm super excited to write it! Leave reviews and tell me what you Peeps think! Later!  
**


	10. Merida

**Super short. Just Merida's try-outs. Next chapter is Jack's try-outs. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Merida took a deep breath as she mounted her broom. She glanced at the stands and saw Hiccup and Rapunzel give her an encouraging smile. Then she glanced at Jack and he gave her a mischievous smirk. Merida scowled at him and flew up into the air. Flying was so much like riding Angus. She grinned and grabbed the Quaffle when Harry threw it to her. She zoomed towards the goals and threw it with an expert eye towards the left one. It went in. Again, she threw in ball after ball only missing once because of a strong wind that came out of nowhere. Merida suspected Jack had something to do with it.

However, her performance was nearly flawless and she offered a smirk to Jack when she touched down. He simply smirked right back as he waited his turn to try.

* * *

**And that's that. Till next time Peeps! **


	11. Jack

**Now it's Jack's turn! MERRY CHRISTMAS MY PEEPS!:0**

* * *

Chapter 11

Jack did feel a little guilty about asking the Wind to blow the Quaffle off course. But he knew Merida would still make the team so he just smirked at her when she came down and then turn his attention to the other people trying out.

Finally, his turn came and Jack got onto his broom. It was still rather weird for him to fly with it, and the North Wind was a bit angry about it. But Jack's trusty friend didn't fail him and each Quaffle sailed smoothly into the hoops. Jack wondered if it was cheating that the Wind was helping him get the Quaffles in. It wasn't helping too much, only every now and then when the large red ball needed a little extra push to get in. Jack decided that Wind was more like the eighth player so it was perfectly fine that he was helping every now and then.

* * *

**And that is done! Seeya later my lovely Peeps!**


	12. Jack Frost and Other Assorted Legends

**Sorry I disappeared! I wanted to put this up yesterday but I was busy and today there was some problem with my profile. But here it is now and this is my Christmas present to ya all! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 12

September turned into October and Rapunzel became more and more accustomed to life at Hogwarts. She met new people, got top grades in her classes, and started to become used to large crowds of people. She sent letters to her parents using school owls and in turn her parents always sent her a little gift with their reply along with gifts for Merida, Hiccup, and Jack. Rapunzel had known her parents for hardly a year and she loved them more than she had ever loved Gothel.

On the very last week of October, Halloween came around. Rapunzel had never celebrated the holiday and nearly shrieked when she saw the hundreds of bats flying above the Great Hall on October 31. The same went for Hiccup and Merida who had also never celebrated the holiday. Jack was at ease, however, and would say, "This is nothing. Try spending Halloween with Halloween himself and you _really _get scared." Rapunzel decided that she never wanted to meet Halloween though she did enjoy the feast that was provided for the holiday.

November started and they were all in the library. Hermione started humming something and then she started to sing. "Chestnuts roasting over an open fire," she sang in a not-to-great voice, "Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Next to Rapunzel, Jack stiffened a bit.

"What are you singing Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Just a Christmas song. It was stuck in my head," she answered. What Rapunzel didn't see was that Hermione was carefully watching Jack when she sang the second line and noticed how he stiffened a bit. Jack, of course, was used to this song by now and the only reason why he reacted to it at all was because of when the song got stuck on that one line on North's music player one year at the North Pole. But neither Rapunzel nor Hermione knew this, however, and the former did not notice the latter's triumphant look.

One week later, the four plus Ron and Harry were in the library again doing homework. They were interrupted when Hermione came over with a very large book in her hands. She dropped it on the table and it landed with a dull thud.

"Geez Hermione," Ron said, "Enough with the giant books."

Rapunzel looked at the cover and was surprised when she read_Tales and Legends of Old by Judith Rickles._ Hermione sat down and said, "This isn't a normal book Ron. It's a book about fairy tales."

"What's it for then?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer and instead started to flip through the pages. Rapunzel leaned over to try and see and then saw that she had stopped at _The Tale of Jack Frost._ She looked up and said while staring directly at Jack, "I read this last year and found it interesting. Why don't you look at it?" She pushed the book over and Jack took it.

The white haired teen looked through it and Rapunzel noticed his cheeks go slightly blue. She wouldn't have seen it if she wasn't looking for it. Jack looked up and shrugged. "It's a fairy tale. What of it?"

"The Tale of Jack Frost," Ron read over Jack's shoulder, "Isn't that your name mate? You were named after a fairy tale?"

"I don't think he was named after it," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"You just happen to be named after a fairy tale?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked as he, Merida, and Hiccup joined the conversation. Rapunzel sent the last two significant glances and then darted her eyes to the book. They both saw the title and then looked at Jack.

"My dad's last name is Frost," Jack was saying, "And my mom really liked the name Jack. It's actually Jackson. Jack is just for short."

"Reeeeeally..." Hermione said not seeming to believe his story.

"Are you suggesting that I'm Jack Frost or something?" Jack asked with a laugh, "How old is that book anyway?"

"Oh…about 300 years," Hermione answered. Jack was obviously not expecting this and his cheeks turned very blue.

"300 years?" he asked. Then quickly recovered and said, "I wasn't even alive then."

"You think Jack is a fairy tale?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed a bit and said, "I know it sounds crazy, but he certainly asks like it. First, he claims that his robes are too hot. Then the water freezes on him when Peeves throws a water balloon at him…"

"Oh. You saw that," Jack muttered but everyone heard him.

"…Then he passes out in Divination because it's too hot..."

"You did?" Ron asked surprised the same moment Jack said, "You saw that too!?"

"…And so I think you can't blame me for being suspicious," Hermione finished.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida in turn and then looked back at Hermione. Finally, he sighed and said, "Let's go somewhere quieter."

They walked down to the lake and sat down in the grass. Jack sighed again and looked at the three faces watching him expectantly, and the other three faces watching him warily.

"I guess I should start by saying that I am Jack Frost," Jack said, "And not a Jack Frost, _the _Jack Frost."

"So…you are a fairy tale?" Ron asked slowly.

Jack scowled and said, "I wouldn't say fairy tale. What does that book say about me?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione, who had checked it out before leaving, pulled it out and said, "Jack Frost is the supposed season of Winter and the personification of ice and snow. It is his struggle to become more known in the world and constantly creates horrible blizzards all around the world. His aim is to stop Santa Clause from delivering presents and bringing Christmas joy and often tries to stop the holiday from happening. He…"

"Okay. That's enough," Jack said with another scowl, "That book is wrong. I don't try to stop Christmas and my blizzards are only meant to make snow days."

"So you're really Jack Frost?" Harry asked suspiciously, "Prove it."

Jack raised his eyebrows and gave a small smirk. He stepped out onto the lake and ice formed beneath his feet. Then he turned and said, "Convinced yet?"

"Yeah," Harry said staring at the ice.

Jack laughed and came back onto the grass. "Yes I am Jack Frost. That's why these robes are so hot! I had to freeze them so that I wouldn't melt."

"But you have that hoodie," Ron spoke up, "Isn't that hot too?"

"Nope!" Jack said with a laugh, "It's made from special thread. A penguin made it for me. You put it on, and it certainly won't keep you warm."

"A penguin?" Hiccup asked. Even the other three didn't know this.

"Not your normal penguin that you see in the zoo," Jack explained, "I guess you could call these penguins the guardians of the Arctic or something. Kinda similar to North's yetis."

"Who's North?" Harry asked just as Ron said, "Yetis?"

"North is more commonly known as Santa Clause," Jack said and smirked at the three shocked faces he got. "Real big man. Intimidating. Has a Russian accent and well learned with his swords."

"Santa carries around swords?" Hermione squeaked.

Jack laughed and said, "How do you think we protect children? North is a guardian, the Guardian of Wonder. Tooth, or the Tooth Fairy, is the Guardian of Memories. The Sandman is the Guardian of Dreams and Bunny is the Guardian of Hope."

"Didn't you say that you're a guardian?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep! I'm the Guardian of Fun!" Jack replied.

"Fun?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!" Jack said again, "Guardian of Fun!"

"How long have you been a guardian?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Oh, just a couple years," Jack said thinking, "But I've been Jack Frost for over 300 years."

"300 years?!" Ron choked.

Jack laughed at their expression as did Hiccup and Merida. Even Rapunzel couldn't hold in her giggles. "Yep! 300 years! I'm surprised that book has me in it even if it's wrong. Nobody knew me when I first became Jack Frost."

"What do you mean you 'became Jack Frost.'" Hermione asked.

Jack's smile faltered as did his three companions'. Jack sat down and sighed. "I used to be human," he said.

"You're not human?" Ron asked a bit stupidly.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "I'm a 300 year old sprite that has control over ice and snow. Of course I'm not human! I'm a spirit. The spirit of Winter to be exact."

"Oh," Ron replied dully.

"Anyway, I used to be human. My name was Jack. Jackson Andrew Overland. But…" Jack sighed and looked to the others for help.

"He died," Rapunzel said for him.

"You…died?" Harry said slowly with wide eyes.

Jack nodded. "Saving my little sister. I don't remember everything, just that we went out ice-skating and…I pulled her off the ice before it broke but I fell in myself. That's why I was chosen. Man in Moon chose me to be Jack Frost." Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder and turned to the others.

"And now he's here," she finished for him.

But Jack wasn't done. "I spent 300 years with no memories of my past life. No one could see me. No one could hear me. For 300 years," he said again. Angrily, he got up and walked off. He went and sat by himself by a tree and leaned his head against the trunk. Nobody followed him. It was clear he wanted to be alone.

"What did he mean nobody could see him?" Hermione asked the three.

"He can't be seen unless ya believe in im'," Merida explained, "All spirits are like that. An' for 300 years nobody believed in im'."

"But…we can see him," Ron put in, "And no offense to Jack, but I've never even heard of Jack Frost till today."

"Magical people can see him," Hiccup explained, "At Diagon Alley, it looked like he would overload or something from all the people that could see him. He's not used to adults seeing him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Hiccup looked at the others and Rapunzel said softly, "People usually stop believing when they grow up."

"What happened?" Hermione piped up suddenly.

"What do ya mean?" Merida asked.

"You guys said that people have started to believe in him now. What changed?"

The three looked at each other. "We're not sure," Hiccup admitted, "But it probably had something to do with Pitch."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Pitch Black. The boogieman," Rapunzel explained, "Jack said something about helping defeat him."

"Yep," they heard Jack say from behind them. The all jumped and looked at the pale boy solemnly. "One night Bunny shows up, I get shoved in a sack by yetis and thrown through a magic portal to the North Pole," he said sitting down, "Apparently, Man in Moon chose me to be a new guardian. But…300 years and all the Moon told me was my name in that time. I didn't want to be a guardian. But then Pitch stole all of Tooth's tooth fairies and all of her teeth. I found out that teeth held a child's most important memories and I helped the guardians to get my teeth back because then I would find out why I was here. Lots of stuff happened, Sandy died, but not really, I saw my memories and found that I saved my sister. And then I realized that I was the Guardian of Fun and I defeated Pitch with fun. With the help of my first believers."

The six teens stared at Jack for a long while. Finally, Ron broke the silence by saying, "Who's Sandy? And what do you mean that he didn't really die?"

Jack looked at him and replied, "Sandy is just our nickname for the Sandman. Pitch…shot Sandy with a nightmare arrow or something of that sort. Sandy was consumed, but the belief of children brought him back. I'm not sure if immortals can actually die or not."

There is silence again before it is interrupted once again, but this time by Hermione. "So what are you guys then?" she asked suspiciously to the other three.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked back.

"Are you guys spirits too?"

"Naw," Merida replied, "I am Merida. Firstborn of the line of Dunbroch. Mah mum and dad are King Fergis and Queen Elinor."

"As in, king and queen of Scotland?" Hermione asked tentatively. Merida nodded.

"Ah accidentally turned mah mum into a bear while tryin' ta get out of mah betrothal," she explained a bit sheepishly.

"How do you accidentally turn someone into a bear?" Roan asked.

"Well," Merida fidgeted a bit and Jack smirked at her. "Mah mum wanted me ta get married but Ah didn' want to. So Ah ran off into the forest and met uh witch. She gave me uh spell ta change mah fate but didn' tell me that it would change mah mum into uh bear. Ah fixed it though and now ah don' have ta get married until Ah'm ready."

"Uhhhh…" Not much else could be said and Jack started to crack up.

"Oh, shut yur trap!" Merida glared at him. Jack stifled his laughter enough for Hermione to say, "So…who are you guys then?" she asked Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and he shrugged. "I'm a Viking," he said, "And the first of my clan in 300 years to take down a Night Fury, refuse to kill a dragon, befriend a dragon, and ride a dragon. And I was also the biggest screw up Viking there was."

"I'm confused," Ron said summing up what the three felt.

Hiccup sighed and said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda small for a Viking. Real disgrace cause' I also kinda messed things up. Even worse that my dad is the clan chief. But then I shot down a Night Fury. Nobody had ever seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. I went looking for it, found it, but…I couldn't kill it. So I let it go. But part of his tail was missing from the crash. I befriended him, named him Toothless, and made him a tail and a contraption to work it and we learned to fly together. But then the rest of the village found out and my dad figured out how to get to the nest and went for the dragons even when I told him about the massive dragon that the rest of the dragons stole food for. Toothless and I fought that massive dragon and I lost my foot in the process. Now Vikings and dragons get along fine."

"How massive is massive?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Hiccup smirked and said, "It would've taken up the entire Quidditch field."

"Wicked," Ron said with even wider eyes. Hiccup offered him a smile and leaned back in the grass.

"I guess it's my turn," Rapunzel said a bit timidly. Six sets of eyes focused on her and she cleared her throat. "Well. A long time ago, a drop of sunlight fell and grew into a magic flower. A witch, well not really a witch now that I think about it, she was more of a squib, figured it out and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years."

"What does this have to do with you?" Ron asked rudely. He just had to interrupt at least once for every story telling.

"I'm getting there," Rapunzel sighed, "Anyway, hundreds of years later, a kingdom grew and the queen was sick while pregnant. Pregnant with me."

"You're a princess too?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes I am. But you see, my mom was sick. So they found the flower and used it to heal her. I was born with long golden hair. Magical hair. The squib, Mother Gothel, tried to cut a bit of my hair to use, but when it was cut, it turned brown and lost its power. So she took me instead. For nearly 15 years I was raised in a tower. I never went outside, never saw anyone but my fake mother, and never knew the outside world. My hair grew really long and every year on my birthday my parents, my real parents, would release thousands of floating lanterns for me. I wanted to know what they were and I got my chance when a man climbed into my tower. He took me to see the lights. But then things started to go really wrong. He got killed, and my hair got cut. But I did find out who my real family was. And my tears are also healing so long as I sing the song."

"W—what song?" Hermione asked. She was obviously shaken by the fact that the "man" died.

Rapunzel sighed. "Do you want me to sing it for you? It's just a special song that I guess activates the flower's healing properties."

"No, that's okay," Hermione replied in a whisper. All four stories one after another were enough to shake anyone's day.

"So…" Ron said still looking confused, "Why are you all here then? No offense! Just…how did you guys even hear about Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore invited us," Rapunzel replied, "He said it would be a good opportunity since we all kinda have had crazy lives."

"My letter said it would be good to be around kids my age," Jack said and gave a harsh laugh, "None of these kids here are my age."

"They at least look your age," Rapunzel responded.

"I guess so," Jack replied, "But I'm not even sure how old I am. I don't know what my age was when I…when I became Jack Frost."

"Dumbledore just happened to know all about you guys?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not surprised about them three," Jack said, "But I really have no idea how he knew about me."

"Maybe he knows North," Hiccup offered and Jack shrugged.

Ron just shook his head. "You guys are the weirdest four I've ever met. But you're also the most bloody awesome."

"Thanks," Jack said with a grin.

"That's why you can see thestrals!" Hermione suddenly cried.

"Huh?"

"You can see thestrals without seeing someone die! You haven't seen someone die, right?"

"Well," Jack said, not sure if he had or not, "I sort-of saw Sandy die. But he didn't really die. It was more like he was…consumed. I don't know if that counts. I also died myself but…I'm not sure if that counts either. But I was able to see the magic wall at the train station."

"What do you mean?"

"It was rippling and I could kinda see people through it. Magic also comes really easy to me being a magical being and all. Rapunzel too. She has magic flower power flowing literally inside her so…yeah."

"And that's why you both could disarm each other without holding the wand right," Hermione conclude.

"Yep. And my wand is actually my staff which is the source of my power. North turned it into a wand for me but I can turn it back anytime I need."

"Okay," Ron spoke up, "Can see through magic, really good at magic, and wand is actually staff. Anything else we should know?"

"Hmmm," Jack thought for a minute, "My fairy is actually a tooth fairy. Not _the _Tooth Fairy just _a _tooth fairy. She's one of Tooth's mini fairies."

"Anything else?"

"Ah'm an expert at the boo," Merida piped up, "An' Ah'm also very good at horseback ridin'."

"My hair used to be 70 feet long. But now it never grows," Rapunzel offered.

"You're a princess," Ron said, "So where is your…kingdom?"

"Corona," she relpied.

"Don't know where that is. But anything else? I don't want any more surprises." All eyes turned to Hiccup.

"Ummm," he said, "I don't think I left anything major out so…yeah."

* * *

**Hope ya Peeps liked it! Have a good Christmas!**


	13. Crazy People

**Hello Peeps! I had an awesome Christmas and I hope you all had a great one too! So I guess I can't scream merry christmas at anyone any more. But I can say...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Harry wasn't sure what to think as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. They all walked in silence and it was extremely awkward when they got into the boisterous room full of crazy Gryffindors. Hiccup mumbled something about homework and Jack nodded. Merida and Rapunzel went up to their dormitories to do who-knows-what. Hermione looked like she wanted to follow them, but stayed back knowing they probably wanted some time to think.

Harry also wanted some time to think. So he also mumbled something about homework and went got out some things to give the impression of working. But the whole while he was thinking what the four exchange students told him. Two princesses, a Viking, and a 300 year old season of Winter. And he thought _his_ life was weird. But it did make sense, in a way. Hiccup had his dragon, Merida was in love with that bow of hers and hated being controlled, Rapunzel seemed to get excited by large crowds, and Jack was just crazy all around with his bare feet, ghostly pale and freezing cold skin, and hate of the heat.

Harry sighed and struggled to do his potions essay. He wondered if Dumbledore was ever planning on telling that there was a season of Winter in the castle or two princesses or a dragon tamer. He didn't think so. Who would ever believe that anyway?

* * *

**It's short, but I wanted to have _someone _do a reflection of the big four. Leave reviews Peeps! I bid you a happy Thursday!  
**


	14. The Great Team of Gryffindor

**YES! I FINISHED IT! QUIDDITCH GAME! QUIDDITCH GAME AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! (If you haven't noticed, I really like Quidditch) Enjoy the Quidditch match Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Merida was as nervous as she could possibly be the day of their first Quidditch match. They would be playing against Slytherin, and Harry had gone over how vicious the team could be and how they weren't afraid of hurting the other players. Merida wasn't afraid of getting hurt; she was just worried that Jack might do something to make her play horribly.

At breakfast, she ate well but was sure not to over-stuff herself. Jack, of course, ate nothing and he revealed the reason to a curious Ron. But then breakfast was over and they were heading down to the Quidditch field. People started to fill up the stands as the Gryffindor team went to change and get ready.

"Okay," Harry said to the team, "We've got a really good team, and we should have no problem in winning the match. Stay confident, don't give any mind to what the crowd is saying, and Jack, put some shoes on!" Jack looked down at his bare feet and glared at Harry. He had obviously said that just to make him feel uncomfortable. Merida snickered at him and Jack shot her a glare as well. But then a whistle blew outside and they had to come out onto the field.

They were met with a combination of cheers and boos, but mostly cheers. Nobody really wanted Slytherin to win except the Slytherins themselves. Merida felt her heart beating much faster than it should've as she mounted her broom. She tried to calm her nerves as the 14 players shot into the air.

A whistle again blew and the Quaffle was in the air. Merida wasted no time in zooming for the red ball. She felt a breeze and it seemed to fly into her hands. She glanced at Jack who had an innocent-looking grin on his face. She offered him a quick smirk before zooming off for the goal posts. She threw the ball as hard as she could and it effortlessly flew into the right hoop.

"And Gryffindor takes the lead 10-0 by Merida Dunbroch!" Lee Jordan, the spokesperson, announced. "Quaffle then taken by Slytherin, but no! Ginny has it now! And she's flying for the goal. But Slytherin has it again!"

A large Slytherin knocked it out of Ginny's hands and then went racing for the goal. Ron prepared himself to block the throw when Jack zoomed in and snatched the Quaffle out of his hands. He turned with incredible speed and flew back towards the goal posts on the opposite side. He threw and…scored!

"20-0 Gryffindor scored by Jack!" Lee announced as the Quaffle was gain taken by a Slytherin.

Merida went speeding after him. He shot with perfect aim towards the goal and Ron raced after it. He just managed to grasp it with the tips of his fingers and kept it from going in. Then he threw it to Merida and Merida threw it to Ginny who also scored.

"30-0 Gryffindor!"

The Quaffle was once again in Slytherin hands and Merida was about to go chasing after him when a Bludger came hurtling her way. She ducked and dodged out of the way until Fred—or was it George?—hit it hard with his bat towards the Slytherin seeker who Merida just noticed was Malfoy. Malfoy ducked and zoomed away, following Harry around the Quidditch field.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin threw the Quaffle and just managed to make it into the middle hoop. Everyone but the Slytherins groaned as Lee announced, "30-10 Gryffindor. And Merida takes the Quaffle!"

Merida indeed had grabbed it and was speeding off for the goal. She found herself blocked by several Slytherins and she threw it to Jack. Jack caught it and tossed it into the hoop scoring another goal. "40-10 Gryffindor!"

Ginny managed to grab the Quaffle before a Slytherin could get it and tossed it to Merida. She scored 10 seconds later to make the score 50-10 Gryffindor. A Slytherin caught it and Merida went zooming after him. She knocked it out of his hands and threw it from where she was, over halfway across the Quidditch field. It flew through three sets of hands before earning another 10 points for Gryffindor.

"Amazing shot!" Lee shouted, "Merida threw it from halfway across the field and still got it in! 60-10 Gryffindor!"

Ginny caught the ball again but was taken by a Slytherin. He rushed towards the goal and threw it towards the left hoop. Ron just managed to knock it away and Jack caught it. He tossed it towards Merida and Merida threw it to Ginny. Ginny chucked it towards the goal but it was blocked by the Slytherin keeper. Another Slytherin caught it and rushed towards the goals. He threw it and Ron only just missed it. Another groan went up from the crowd.

"60-20 Gryffindor," Lee said through the microphone, "And Jack has the Quaffle!"

Jack dodged a Bludger and several Slytherins before tossing it to Merida who made another goal. "70-20 Gryffindor! This team really rocks!"

A Slytherin caught it and was about to try for another shot when suddenly Harry flew to the ground with his hand held high. "And Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee shouted, "Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! 220-20! Gryffindor wins by a long shot!" Cheers erupted and Merida landed with a grin on her face. Jack landed next to her and offered her, for once, a sincere smile.

"Not bad princess!" he shouted above the cheers.

"Not all that difficult with Wind helpin' ya out!" Merida shouted back. Jack had the good sense to look sheepish as the entire Gryffindor team were lifted up on everyone's shoulders and carried all the way to the Gryffindor common room. There was a big party that lasted well into the morning with food, butterbeer, and some sort of beverage called firewiskey that the Weasley twins somehow snuck in. Jack stayed well away from it.

Merida was having a great time, but she also felt that it was a bit unfair. She pulled Jack aside and said, "Listen. Ya can use Wind ta help ya fly, but don' go usin' it help score an' keep the other team from scorin'. Ah wanna win fair an' square."

Jack shrugged and said with a smirk, "You got it princess."

"Don' call me that Frostbite!" Jack just laughed and joined the party. Merida rolled her eyes and followed suit.

* * *

**OMG yes! Gryffindors rock! But next time, it won't be so easy! Jack will only be using Wind to help him fly! Leave reviews! See all ya Peeps later!  
**


	15. Life Goes On

**Hello Peeps! Next chapter done! It was a bit hard to write. At the moment, I'm just trying to get through the month till it becomes Christmas but I don't want to just skip right there. So I'll have this chapter, the Quidditch match, and I think one more before I get to Christmas and then the fun begins! Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Life in Hogwarts went on for Rapunzel and the other three as November wore on. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had a Quidditch match and the Hufflepuffs won, which meant that Gryffindor was going to have to play them soon. The three Hogwarts students got to know the four exchange students a bit better and learned more of their strange past.

"So why don't you ever sleep?" Harry asked Jack one day. He had noticed how the pale boy was never in the dormitories at night or in the morning.

"Cause' I don't get tired that easily," Jack explained, "I only get tired or hungry at blue moons. There's actually one in January. But besides that, I don't sleep or eat. The last time I remember sleeping was a couple months ago and that's because I was knocked unconscious." Rapunzel remembered him telling them that a while ago.

"How did that happen?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well…Bunny really didn't mean to hit me with his boomerang. Or throw it so hard," Jack responded with a laugh, "Tooth was in hysterics. She thought Bunny had killed me or something." He laughed again and the two boys listening offered a nervous chuckle. They obviously didn't find it quite as amusing.

Another time Hermione asked Rapunzel what it was like to live in a tower for 15 years. "It was awful," was her answer, "I could look outside my window, see the world. But I was never even allowed to touch the ground! Every day was filled with trying to find new things to do. I got good at a lot of things though."

"Yeah," Merida spoke up, "She's simply brilliant with tha' brush o' hers!" And then Merida was asked by a very inconsiderate Ron exactly how she turned her mom into a bear.

Merida sighed and said, "Ah was given uh cake. It looked any other cake an' Ah set up uh tray an' everythin' ta take ta mah mum. She took one bite o' the cake an' said it tasted awful. Then she got real sick an' next thing Ah know, she's uh bear! Mah three brothers helped us get out o' the castle without bein' seen but then they _had _ta go an' eat the rest o' the cake an' suddenly Ah have three lil' cubs ta take care of." Merida had laughed at it and, again, the listeners only joined in nervously.

Ron, however, probably asked Hiccup the most questions all ranging from dragons to daily life as a Viking. "What are Vikings like?" "What kind of dragons are there on Berk?" "How exactly did you defeat the Red Death?" "Is Toothless the only Night Fury?" "Could you tame other dragons like a Welsh Greenback or even a Hungarian Horntail?" The questions went on and on and Hiccup was getting annoyed. Merida and Jack found the whole thing very amusing. It was Rapunzel who finally stepped in and got Ron to stop with his constant badgering of Hiccup.

"Awwww," Jack complained, "You ruined all the fun Punzie!"

"Don't call me that Jack Frost!" Rapunzel warned him, "I've got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Jack just laughed and ran out from the common room. Rapunzel went chasing after him. She wasn't really mad about him calling her Punzie, but somebody needed to teach that boy a lesson.

Rapunzel chased Jack all through the castle with their friends following and laughing at a distance. Eventually, Jack raced outside into the bitter cold. The minute his foot touched the outdoor ground, it began to snow. He laughed and the snow became thicker. Rapunzel had to stop at the door because she was ill dressed for such weather.

The others caught up to her and Ron asked, "He won't get cold, right?"

"Of course not!" an exasperated Hermione replied, "He's the one making it snow!"

"E's the bloomin' spirit o' Winter!" Merida added, "Ah don' think it's possible for im' ta get cold!" She laughed at Ron's embarrassed face and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

Outside, Jack was having a blast. It was obvious that he had been waiting anxiously for it to become Winter at Hogwarts so that he could make it snow without raising too many questions. And now it was here and his six friends were wondering if they were ever going to get him back inside. Jack did return, and became very grumpy when they entered the warm Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, deal with it," Merida grumbled, "Now Ah'm goin' ta bed. We've got tha' Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow!"

Merida turned and ran straight into Ginny. "Sorry Merida!" she quickly said, "I was just wondering where you all went! Quidditch is tomorrow!" Ginny then scampered up to her dormitories, and Rapunzel saw how Harry's eye seemed to follow her. She hid an amused smile and also went up to her room with Hermione and Merida following her.

As they got ready for bed, Rapunzel overheard Lavender and Pavarti talking about boys. Again. And, again, they were talking about two certain exchange students. Pavarti started squealing about Jack and Rapunzel felt her chest tighten a bit. She wasn't sure why.

* * *

The next day, the Gryffindors were all in high spirits for the upcoming match against Hufflpuff. Rapunzel followed everyone to breakfast with a smile. She quite enjoyed Quidditch, but she doubted she would _ever _get on a broom. She preferred to use them for sweeping only.

After breakfast, she wished Jack, Merida, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George good luck. Then she went and found a seat in the cold stands next to Hermione and Hiccup. The three were soon shivering and Hermione conjured a fire in a jar to keep them warm. Rapunzel was very grateful for it.

The two teams came out onto the field and Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Jack's bare feet. Hopefully, no one would notice. A whistle blew and the 14 players rose into the air.

* * *

**There ya Peeps go! Leave a review and tell me if this was boring or not. I'll have the Quidditch match up soon! See ya!**


	16. Fair and Square

**OMG YES! MORE QUDDITCH! ****Enjoy the chapter Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Jack got on his broom and briefly wondered if anyone saw how he was bare-footed in the snow. He shrugged the thought off and rose into the air. The whistle blew and Merida went racing for the Quaffle. True to his word, Jack did not ask Wind to help it and a Hufflpuff managed to grab it first.

Jack went racing after the opposing chaser with seemingly impossible speed on a broom such as his. The Hufflpuff tossed it to a team member and Jack intercepted with ease. He grinned and took off in the other direction. Wind was not purposely sabotaging the other team, but he did blow in a way favorable for the Gryffindors.

Jack threw the ball with perfect aim for the right hoop. His 300 years of snowball fights paid off as it sailed through the goal and Lee Jordan announced, "And Gryffindor takes the lead! 10-0 shot by Jack Frost!"

A Hufflpuff grabbed the Quaffle and threw it to a teammate. Jack had to ask Wind not to intervene as he chucked it towards the goals Ron was guarding. The Quaffle went in and Jordan said, "10-10!"

Jack flew over as Merida grabbed it and dodged chasers and bludgers. She threw it to Ginny and Ginny threw it to Jack. He found himself blocked by two of the chasers so he threw it back to Merida and she scored. "20-10 Gryffindor!" Lee announced.

The game went on and several scores were made by each team. Soon, it was 90-60 Hufflepuff and Jack was starting to think that maybe it was time for Wind to intervene. He glanced at Merida and caught her eye. Reading his expression, she shook her head and tossed Ginny the Quaffle.

Ginny threw the ball to Jack and he scored. A Hufflpuff took it and then she scored. Merida and Ginny both scored after that and then the score was 100-90 Hufflpuff. Jack had caught the Quaffle and was about to go in for another shot when Harry came down with the Snitch held proudly in his hands.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee shouted, "240-100 Gryffindor! Gryffindors win!"

Jack landed next to Merida and she smirked at him. "Tha's more Ah like it Frostbite!" she told him. Jack just grinned at her while they all tromped back to the Gryffindor common room. He supposed that winning fair and square was much more satisfying than asking Wind to step in and do all the work.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand done! Almost to the Christmas chapters! I'm so excited! Later Peeps!**


	17. Letters, Fairies, and Arguments

**Hello Peeps! A few warnings for this chapter: First, Hiccup mentions that Viking holiday and I think it's called Snoggletog but I could be mistaken. If I am, I'm really sorry. Second, this chapter contains awkward Hiccup/Merida scene. It is not fluff, but just awkwardness that kinda shows that Hiccup has a crush on her. I'm sorry if I totally failed at it. I have trouble writing fluff stuff. But anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

December came around and Christmas decorations went up. Statues of armor sang Christmas carols, mistletoe was hung at every doorway, and large pine trees were dragged in by Hagrid and decorated festively. Hiccup was rather excited about all of it. Vikings didn't celebrate Christmas as they had other holidays.

Jack, of course, was being a killjoy about the whole thing. "This is nothing!" he said, repeating the same thing he said about Halloween, "Christmas actually at the North Pole is crazy! Yetis are making last minute toys and elves are getting in the way! North has a traditional guardians Christmas party every year and sometimes, I wish I could skip it. North is always arguing with Bunny about who's holiday is best, Sandy is drinking eggnog after eggnog, and Tooth is complaining about all the sugary-filled cookies! It's insane!"

"How bout' you all spend Christmas at my house?" Ron offered, "Harry and Hermione are coming over, you guys can too!"

"Really?" Hiccup asked a bit disbelievingly, "I can get out of celebrating Snoggletog at home?"

"What's Snoggle—" but Hermione was interrupted by Merida saying, "I'd love ta come! Christmas at home is crazy! Mah three brothers are pranking even more an' mah mum always reminds me ta go out an' talk with the people an' be compassionate. Ah don' mind bein' kind ta the people, but they don' like talkin' ta me an' Ah don' like talkin' ta them. I make em' mad by knockin' over stuff whenever Ah go out on Angus."

"Wait, wha—" Harry was interrupted by Rapunzel squealing and exclaiming, "I'd love it so much if I could come! I've never celebrated Christmas before and we don't celebrate it at Corona!"

"Why don't you celebrate it at Corona?" It was Jack who asked the question. It was really surprising that someone got in a question without someone else interrupting.

"I'm not sure, but we don't. And I've never celebrated it in my tower before."

"So you'll all come?" Ron asked hopefully.

He got three excited yeses and one sad shake of a head. "Sorry," Jack replied, "But North has that guardian Christmas party."

"Oh," Ron said. He had really been hoping that all of them could come. He didn't like leaving anyone out that much.

They all were silent for a minute and Hiccup thought that this was a bit awkward. He was trying to think of a way to defuse the tension when Jack suddenly broke out into a grin.

"I got it!" he said, "Why don't you all come to the North Pole?"

"We…we could come to the North Pole?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Well, humans aren't usually allowed but I'm sure North would be fine with it!"

"That would be so bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed, "I'll go write to mum!"

"Hold on!" Jack said, "I have to ask North first. Like I said, humans aren't usually allowed."

"It's so weird how you refer to us as humans," Hermione spoke up, "I know you're a spirit and everything, but it's still really weird." Hiccup couldn't agree more.

Jack just grinned and said, "I'll send a letter with Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth!" he called. The little fairy whizzed from the boys dormitories and landed on his shoulder. Jack got out paper and pen and began to write. Then he folded it up and gave it to Baby Tooth's open hands. "Take this to North," he told her, "Make sure it doesn't get wet!" The fairy nodded and zoomed off. Jack brushed the ink off his hands and said, "It won't take long. Tooth fairies travel all around the world in one night multiple times to collect teeth. She'll be back by tomorrow."

"She's like some sort of super owl!" Ron said.

"Don't say that to her face. She really hates owls."

Jack went on to describe a time when baby Tooth was almost eaten by an owl and Hiccup wondered if he should write a letter to his dad. He decided he better should and quickly scribbled out a letter saying he was going to the North Pole and wouldn't be home for Snoggletog.

"I'm going to the owlery," he announced and was about to leave.

"Wait Hiccup!" Merida cried behind him, "Ah'v got uh letter too!" She jumped up and followed him out of the Gryffindor common room.

Hiccup felt really awkward. They walked in silence all the way up to the school owlery and, without speaking, they each chose an owl to send their letters.

"Um…" Hiccup coughed and struggled to find something to say, "Who are you sending a letter to?"

"Mah mum," Merida replied, "Whether Ah'm stayin' at the North Pole or Ron's house, Ah won' be home for Christmas."

Hiccup nodded and they left. He was wondering why it was so difficult talking to people—he never had this problem with dragons—when he completely forgot about the fake stair and his leg fell in. Then he toppled forward on his unsteady metal leg and knocked Merida down.

"Oof!" Merdia grunted, "Get off meh!"

"Uhh…" Hiccup grabbed the banister and hoisted himself up. Merida stood up and brushed herself off. Hiccup gave her a pleading look and asked, "A little help?"

Merida shook her head with an amused smile and pulled him out. Unfortunately, she tugged a little too hard and Hiccup ended up falling on her again.

"Ya clumsy Vikin'!" Merida cried as she pushed the boy off her.

"Sorry," Hiccup responded with a red face, "I've gotten used to my metal leg, but it's still difficult to walk on sometimes."

Merida rolled her eyes and lifted him up by the arm. Hiccup started to brush himself off when the red head started to giggle. "What?" She just giggled some more. "What?!" Hiccup cried. Merida just rolled her eyes.

They turned to go with Merida still holding in giggles when Lavender and Pavarti came around the corner. "Hiiiiiii Hiccuuuuuup!" Lavender squealed. Pavarti nudged her forward. The girl edged closer and Hiccup wanted to hide. He glanced at Merida who had collapsed on the floor trying to hold in her laughter.

Lavender bounded over and said, "Merry Christmas Hiccup!" Then her eyes suddenly went upward and her smile widened. She leaned forward and said, "You're under the mistletoe!" Then she kissed him on the cheek before he could react. Lavender scampered off with Pavarti and Merida finally burst out laughing.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked the giggling girl.

"Ah—jus' knew that—was goin'—ta happen!" she said in between chortles.

"Girls!" Hiccup said angrily.

"Hey!" Merida cried indignantly, "Boys ain't that great either! Ya lot go around thinkin' ya own the place an' ya think that ya can do whatever ya want an'…"

"I don't do that!" Hiccup cut in angrily.

Merida just shook her head and looked up at the mistletoe still above him. Hiccup also glanced up and he quickly moved away. Merida started to laugh again and Hiccup was shouting after her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Girls were so complicated!

As promised, Baby Tooth returned the next day with a letter clutched in her hands. Jack took it from her and read it before saying, "North said it's alright! You can all come to the North Pole for Christmas!" They cheered and Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to send letters to their parents (or legal guardian in Harry's case) to say that they were staying somewhere else for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was wondering what the North Pole was like. Jack had said something about yetis and elves and eggnog. Whatever that meant. He just hoped that it wouldn't be as terribly freezing as Berk often got.

Hermione came bounding back from sending her letter with Harry and Ron in tow. "That's taken care of, but now we need to set up our study schedules for our exams!" she exclaimed.

"Exams?" Hiccup asked nervously. The last exam he took was the one where he had to fight that Nightmare in front of everybody.

"For all our classes!" Hermione said in her 'duh' voice. Merida grumbled and Rapunzel looked just as excited at Hermione.

Jack groaned and said, "Do I have to?"

"Of course!"

"But I've never taken an exam in my life!" Jack complained, "Both as a human and as a spirit. I didn't go to school when I was a human. Back then, people just learned the trade of their parents!"

"What was your trade?" Harry asked.

"No idea. I don't remember much," Jack answered.

"He had trouble writin' at first," Merida said with a snicker.

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly, "I'm pretty sure my dad taught me to read and write and I'm also pretty sure he wasn't the best teacher out there! And then I didn't write a single thing for 300 years!"

"Whatever ya say Frostbite," Merida snickered again.

"Quiet both of you!" Hiccup told them, getting a headache

"She started it!" Jack complained.

"Jack, you're acting like a child," Rapunzel scolded.

"You're _both _acting like a child," Hermione corrected.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "You wouldn't happen to have some popcorn or something, would you?" Harry shook his head sadly as the two watched the four exchange students and Hermione argue.

Eventually, a very annoyed Hiccup jumped up and shouted for everyone to settle down or else he would hex them into next week and then let Toothless use them for target practice. Nobody risked that he was joking and everyone calmed immediately. They were also starting to get strange looks from others in the common room and Hiccup could only hope that none of them heard the wrong thing. It would be pretty difficult to explain things if someone heard how Jack hadn't written anything for 300 years.

They all settled down but Jack and Merida were still glaring at each other. Probably thinking it was a good way to defuse the tension, Hermione said, "We still need to make study schedules." That set up another round of grumbles and fresh wave of arguments. Hiccup considered joining Lavender and Pavarti across the room just to get away.

* * *

**So how did I do? Leave a review and tell me what ya thought! Next chapter is Christmas! See ya Peeps!**


	18. The Swirling Vortex of Doom

**Christmas time! Really sad that I didn't get this done actually for Christmas but I do have a life...sort of. Anyways, enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 18

In the end, they all made study schedules and Merida abided by hers fairly well. Hermione helped her out in some of the subjects she had trouble in like Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She helped others in Transfiguration as she seemed to have a knack for the subject. Rapunzel helped everyone out in Care of Magical Creatures except for Hiccup, who did fine in that class. Jack was fairly good at most of his subjects, except for Potions and Herbology since the two didn't actually involve any direct magic, only mixing things and taking care of plants. Divination was almost completely ignored, however, and Merida only studied it enough to at least answer the questions on the test. They all studied well, though with a lot of grumbling, and Merida was feeling confident. The only one who didn't seem to study was Jack.

"But I am studying!" he cried to a suspicious Hermione, "Just not here! I'm going to the Arctic every night and studying there!"

"Jack, this is serious," Hermione said, clearly not believing him, "You really need to study."

"But I really am studying! I remember things best when it's really cold and snowy so I've been going to the coldest place there is!" Jack defended himself, "And I'm also visiting Jamie sometimes since it's still day where he lives when it is night here."

"How could ya possibly make it ta the Arctic every night an' back?" Merida asked just as Hermione said, "Who's Jamie?"

Jack swiveled his head between the two and said, "I travel on the Wind. I can travel across the world in a little over an hour. And Jamie is my first believer. It's been a few years since he first started to believe in me but I always make sure to visit him."

"Your first believer?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. He was the very first human to ever see me and believe in me," Jack explained.

"In 300 years," Rapunzel whispered so softly that only Merida heard it. That made Merida come up short. She knew that Jack couldn't be seen for 300 years, but only then did the magnitude of it hit her. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on the Snowflake.

Monday, the first day of exams, came and Merida strode into History of Magic uneasily. This was the one subject she felt iffy on besides Divination. The papers were handed out and the test began. Merida struggled through it and managed to answer all the questions, though not in as much detail as she probably should have. Then the test ended and they went to their next class. All the way to Friday they took test after test. They weren't too bad, but they certainly weren't enjoyable. When the last test ended, Merida turned it in with a feeling of relief. She knew she would have to do it again next semester, but that was okay. They really weren't all that hard. And then Hermione began to explain about how fifth years take these things called O.W.L.s. Merida wanted to know if she could skip them because she wasn't planning on getting a job in the wizarding world. Jack and Hiccup wanted to know the same. But they all got the same answer, "Of course you do!" from Hermione and they all grumbled about why coming to Hogwarts was a good idea.

But they all shoved aside their grumbling and waited patiently for everyone to leave on the Hogwarts express. Then they all gathered their things and met in the Gryffindor common room, exactly how Jack told them to. Fortunately, no one in Gryffindor remained behind for the holidays and they weren't interrupted when Jack came down with his things wearing his regular blue hoodie and brown pants. He was also gripping a long hooked shepherd staff that Merida assumed was his wand back to normal.

"So…" Hermione trailed off.

"How do we actually get there?" Ron finished for her.

Jack grinned and pulled a glass ball filled with snowflakes from his pocket. "With this," he answered

"A snow globe?" Harry asked while eyeing it dubiously.

"Precisely! North sent it to me a while ago."

"Uhh…" Hermione trailed off again.

"How does a snow globe get us to the North Pole?" Hiccup supplied for her.

Again, Jack just grinned as he said, "Gather all your things and get ready to jump through!"

"Jump through what?" Rapunzel cried.

For a third time, Jack grinned mischievously and whispered, "North Pole," to the snow globe. Then he threw it to the ground and out from its shattered fragments burst a swirling vortex of doom. That was at least how Merida saw it.

Jack jumped into the air and _flew_ behind them all. "How did you—" Ron started to ask but was cut off by Jack pushing them all through the vortex with a crazy grin on his face.

"Hope no one forgot anything!" was the last thing Merida heard from the pale boy before she was pushed through the 'swirling vortex of doom.'

* * *

**And there ya Peeps go! See ya!  
**


	19. The Swirling Vortex of Doom End

**Hiya Peeps! School has started again for me so my updates won't be as constant. Anyway, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

North was expecting company. He wasn't exactly sure what time, but he did know the date because Jack had told him. So he wasn't at all surprised when a portal opened up in the middle of the globe room and several children tumbled out. He just didn't expect so _many. _He had thought that Jack meant the other three exchange students when he said he wanted to bring some friends to the North Pole. But out from the portal came one…four…six children! All of them tumbled through and landed on top of one another with a lot of grunting and shoving. Behind them, Jack gracefully flew through and landed on top of the pile with a large grin.

"Hi North!" he said loudly over the grunts. Whoever he was standing on kicked him and he tumbled off. But the Wind caught him and he landed smoothly on his staff where he crouched with perfect balance. "These are my friends!" These 'friends' all managed to get up and straighten themselves out.

"You could've warned us!" a bushy brown haired girl said, glaring at Jack.

Jack laughed and replied, "What fun would that be?"

"Jack," North said, "Introductions?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack pointed to the bushy haired girl and said, "That's Hermione." Then he turned to a boy with black hair and glasses and another boy with bright red hair. "And that's Harry and Ron. They are Hogwarts students and know about me and everything."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," North said annoyed.

"It's not my fault! Hermione figured it out!"

North looked to the brown haired girl and raised his eyebrows. She blushed and said, "It wasn't that hard. He never wore shoes and water froze on him and he actually passed out in one class because the room was so hot."

"You passed out?" North asked turning to Jack.

"It was so stuffy in that room! But Dumbledore gave me some sort of spell that keeps my body temperature at freezing level."

"That is good. Who are your other friends?" North asked.

"That's Hiccup, the Viking dragon trainer one you told me about," Jack responded pointing to a lanky boy with brown hair and a missing leg. "The one with hair bigger than her body is Merida…"

"Hey!" Merida cried, "Ah'll show ya Frostbite!" She stomped over and Jack laughed. He flipped off his staff and took to the air. "No fair!" Merida complained from below.

"I'm Rapunzel," the last girl said with a shake of her head, "Since Jack seems preoccupied."

"And you're Santa, right?" the boy called Harry asked.

"I prefer North. But children know me as Santa," he replied.

"And…" Hermione looked at him warily, "You really do have a Russian accent! Do you also have those swords?"

"Of course! How do you think I protect children?"

A very dazed looking Ron suddenly snapped up and shouted, "Holy Merlin I'm in the North Pole!"

"Obviously," Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes.

_"__This is too many children," _North thought. He would be very happy when Tooth arrived. But for now, he needed to get them settled. "Jack!" he shouted to the still flying boy.

He landed on top of the large fireplace, still out of range of Merida and said, "Yeah North?"

"Give friends tour. Show them their rooms. You know where spare bedrooms are, no?"

"Sure!" He turned to his friends and said, "This way!" Then he took off down a hallway leaving his friends far behind.

North shook his head and shouted at some elves to bring him a large plate of cookies. Man In Moon help him with so many children at the Pole.

* * *

**Imma excited to write the Christmas holdiays! It's also kimda depressing, since I just finished mine. But whatever! See younext chapter Peeps!**


	20. Hidden Pains

**Hello Peeps! School sucks! But now it's Saturday! Yay! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rapunzel followed the disappearing Winter spirit down the hallways with the others trudging behind him. "Jack! Wait up!" she called. Suddenly he was zooming back towards them with an annoyed face.

"Keep up!" he said.

"Not all of us can fly mate," Ron grumbled.

Jack just rolled his eyes and took off again. They found the spare bedrooms and they each chose one for themselves. The room Rapunzel got was huge. It was decorated with gold, red, and green and had a lot of Christmas décor. Several elves tried to unpack her things but it ended up a total mess. Yetis took their place and straightened out the place. When all was done, Jack showed them around and Rapunzel had to admit that it was very impressive.

"I thought elves made the toys," Ron commented at the working yetis.

"Just let them think that," Jack replied, "But otherwise, the elves are pretty useless. The only good they do is that they let Sandy get our attention."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

They saw North again but he looked very busy. He was directing lots of yetis and shooing away tons of elves so they didn't bother him. Jack talked to Phil the yeti and asked him to make some food—_real _food, not just cookies—for the rest of them. They were served a very delicious dinner that even surpassed the cooking at Hogwarts. Jack only ate the ice-cream served at the end.

That night, Rapunzel crawled into bed and found she missed the comforting breathing of four other girls. And despite the plush mattress, the cushy pillows, and thick warm blankets, she couldn't get to sleep. She remembered back to when Jack was talking about Jamie. His first believer. Then she remembered back when she realized how they all had hidden pains.

What was her hidden pain? Rapunzel thought to her 15 years spent looking out a window, never touching the ground. She was the Lost one. Stolen as a baby, hidden away for years. Loving a false mother who only cared for her magical hair. Lost in the sense that she wasn't with her real family and lost in the sense that everything she knew was a lie.

Rapunzel turned her thoughts to Hiccup. She remembered when he said he was the worst screw up Viking there ever was. He _was_ rather small. And all of her books told her that Vikings were supposed to be big and tough. How much teasing did Hiccup receive before taming that dragon? And his leg… He said he lost it in a fight against that giant dragon called the Red Death. He fought that dragon and protected those who mocked him and disgraced him. He was Broken. His leg and his relationship with his village…broken.

Rapunzel's mind wandered to Jack. 300 years alone. Not a single person could see him, and those who could, ignored him. Rapunzel remembered back at the train station. That man had walked right through Jack. He had gasped and clutched his chest. But he got over it. Even when several others ran through him, he looked like he was used to it. He was Abandoned. He woke up from that ice with nothing but his staff.

Finally, Rapunzel thought of Merida. Her whole life dictated and controlled by her mother, never having a say in anything. Rapunzel could relate. But being forced to marry someone? Being shoved into a situation you despise so much that you are must resort to seek out a witch and accidentally turn your mother into a bear? It was clear that Merida was used to never having her opinion matter. That was probably why she was so loud. She was the Unspoken. Never getting a chance to explain who she is, her thoughts never counted, her happiness never included.

So that's who they were. The Lost, the Broken, the Abandoned, the Unspoken. At least, that was who they used to be. What were they now? Rapunzel would have to think about it.

* * *

**Didya like it? I thought of the whole 'lost, broken, abandoned, unspoken' thing in the shower. It had a nice ring to it. Anyway, leave me reviews and my next chapter wil be up as soon as possible. Seeya Peeps!**


	21. Hyper Teens and Exhausted Ones

Chapter 21

While his friends slept, Jack sped around the North Pole and caught up with everything that had happened while he was away. It wasn't until he destroyed 30 trains, knocked over 11 paint cans, froze something like 150 elves, and turned 6 rooms into winter wonderlands that Phil the yeti decided to intervene and kick the spirit out. Jack was left in the bitter cold. He didn't mind. He started to throw snowballs at all the windows and frost over the doors from the outside so they wouldn't open. Phil was very relieved when Jack's friends woke and kept him occupied. Unfortunately, Jack was clever, and he found a way to annoy the yeti and entertain his friends at the same time.

"Let's go sledding!" Jack announced to the six humans after breakfast.

"Outside?" Ron asked with a glance at the window, "It looks bloody freezing out there!"

"Of course not! I'd lose all of you with so much open space," Jack said like it was obvious, "We can go sledding inside?"

"How would we do that?" Rapunzel asked suspiciously. Jack grinned and told them to wait there. He returned several minutes later with a couple yetis holding six sleds.

"Pick a sled, sit down, and hold tight!" Jack told them.

"Uhhh Jack," Hermione said while sitting down on her sled, "We're sitting on a wood floor. It's not even at a slope."

"Never underestimate the Winter King!" Jack announced with a disappointed shake of his head. Then he turned to the rest and said, "Hang on! I don't fancy dealing with broken bones!"

Jack rose into the air and waved his staff. Ice formed beneath the six different sets of runners and they were off! Jack laughed and flew ahead of them, creating a path of ice as he went.

"JaAaAAaacccCCccKkk!" Rapunzel cried, "SloOOow DooOOOWWwwN!"

"I can't control how fast you guys go!" Jack shouted, "But I can make the ice slicker!" He waved his staff again and their speed increased as the ice beneath them grew even…icier.

"GeEEt MeeeH off this thiIIIng!" Merida shouted while hanging on for dear life. She was actually rather enjoying it, but no way would she admit that to Jack.

Rapunzel and Hermione, however, looked ready to faint from fear. It was Ron, Harry, and Hiccup who looked like they were having a blast. Hiccup, though, did look like it was similar to riding Toothless and therefore rather used to the zig-zagging at breakneck speeds.

Jack lead them all through the North Pole, interrupting the yetis' work and sending poor, unsuspecting elves spinning like crazy on the ice. They ended the ride in North's office with a soft snowbank to stop them.

"Gahhh! Cвятой гоголь-моголь и человек в сам Луны! Каковы же эти дети делают здесь?!" North cried in very rapid Russian. "JAAAAAACK!"

White hair popped up from the snow and a large grin was settled on the Winter Spirit's face. "Yeah North?"

"Tell me why are children in office! I am working! Christmas is only week away!"

"Hey!" an indignant Ron cried as he dug himself out of the snow, "We aren't children!"

"You are not adult. Therefore, you are child," North stated simply.

"You don't call Jack a child!" Harry accused.

"I'm not a child!" Jack defended himself, "I'm over 300 years old!

"Yah, but ya still act like ya still a wee lad!" Merida grumbled while she shook snow out of her enormous hair.

"All out of office!" North yelled, "Children aren't allowed in North Pole anyway."

"You said I could bring them!" Jack pouted.

"Yes, but no more messing up work! Go outside and play."

"It's freezing out there!" Hermione complained.

"It's even worse than Berk," Hiccup commented.

"Aye…headache," North mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Can I see the your reindeer?" Ron asked.

"Can we ride your sleigh?" Harry said next.

"This is so exciting!" Rapunzel exclaimed with a bounce.

"Could I make Toothless his regular size and ride him?" Hiccup asked.

"The elves here are so different from house elves!" Hermione remarked.

"What could Ah use for target practice?" Merida asked thinking of how she hadn't shot her bow in a long time.

Jack looked on the scene with great amusement until he saw North's exasperated expression. With a sigh, the Winter spirit slammed his staff into the ground effectively stopping all talking. "Outside! This room is too small for all of us!" The six 'children' obeyed and shuffled out. Jack waved his staff and the snow and ice in the room flew out the window. "Sorry North," he said before following his friends.

Christmas day was quite exciting at the North Pole. North returned from his trip around the world and the other guardians started to show up. The first to come was Sandy. He flew in on a golden sand airplane and landed in front of six awed faces.

"Hey Sandy!" Jack greeted him, "These are my friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida!" He pointed to each one in turn and Sandy tipped a golden hat at the end of introductions. Then it disappeared and several other fast moving pictures started to zoom over his head. "Ummm," Jack squinted at the pictures but soon gave up with a shake of his head, "Sorry Sandy. Either slow down, or…something."

"Can't he talk?" Rapunzel whispered in Jack's ear. He shook his head.

Sandy looked like he was about to try again when a sudden flurry of colorful feathers tackled Jack shouting, "Your teeth better be white and sparkling!" The six watched and laugh as a hummingbird woman shoved her fingers into Jack's mouth and started to prod around.

"Ack! Toorf! Ingers ou o mouf!" Jack complained.

Tooth pulled out her fingers and then glanced at the six laughing children. "Oh are these your friends? Let me see your teeth!" Tooth went first for Hermione whose eyes went wide with surprise when suddenly her mouth became a museum.

"Tooth," Jack said with a laugh, "No tooth investigating."

"Sorry," Tooth said with a chuckle as she pulled away from Hermione. "But your teeth are very good," she informed her.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione replied which was a bad move. Tooth began talking rapidly about teeth and dentists and what she liked and disliked about them. Everyone else was on the floor laughing.

"Wha's with all this laughin?" an Australian voice said from nowhere.

Jack grinned and a snowball was suddenly in his hand. A tall gray rabbit jumped from a hole in the ground and landed with a soft thud. "Where did—" he started but was then hit in the face with a snowball. "Frost!" he roared and pulled out two boomerangs.

Jack began flying through the room, throwing snowballs at random while Bunny tried to hit him with his boomerang. Tooth was still talking to Hermione about teeth and the other 'children' were still laughing their heads off. Sandy just looked on the situation with rueful shakes of his head.

The fun all ended, however, when North strode in and put a stop to everything. "Enough! Jack, stop throwing snowballs. Bunny, no boomerangs inside. Tooth, I don't think you have a very enthusiastic audience. And rest of children! Must control yourselves!"

Jack landed and offered the pooka a grin and received a glare in return. Tooth realized that Hermione wasn't really listening and stopped her talk about teeth. The rest of the 'children' slowly caught their breath and calmed down.

Unfortunately, Hiccup started to hiccup from how hard he was laughing and Ron just couldn't contain himself. "Hiccup's hiccupping!" he cried and burst out into laughs once more. This caused everyone else to laugh too, including Jack. The rest of the guardians just stared at each other wondering how to deal with overly hyper teenagers.

Christmas was actually quite nice. The children (though they still outright refused that they were children) eventually settled down and actually provided a fun new twist to the holiday celebration. They played games and had indoor snowball fights and Hiccup enlarged Toothless back to his normal size. Ron had said several times that, "He's bloody huge!"

Most of all, the guardians were delighted to see Jack interacting with other children (they did see Jack as a child). They watched with glowing faces how their young spirit laughed with the others, played pranks on each other, took them sledding again, and just in general had fun. North soon stopped regretting allowing so many children at the Pole and was instead happy that Jack was having so much fun. Even Bunny took comfort that Jack had found friends his age (or at least the age he acted).

Before the other guardians left, however, they had to discuss something with Jack. So they sat him down with his six friends standing or sitting around, wondering what was going on.

Tooth spoke first. She said, "Jack. Next month is a blue moon."

"Yeah, I know. So?" was his response.

"So?" Bunny said with a chuckle, "Mate, remember the _last _blue moon?"

"Well…yeah but…what can I do about it?"

"We think you should skip next month to take break like you are meant to," North let out.

"The whole month? But…" Jack trailed off.

"He'll just get tired, right?" Ron spoke up, "Why does he need to skip school for it?"

Sandy started sprouting several images above his head and Bunny shook his head. "What Sandy is tryin ta say is, we don't jus git tired," the pooka explained, "We git _really _tired. Especially Jack. Last time, he slept for ah whole day!"

"But I'll miss a whole month!" Jack complained.

"He'd fall so far behind!" Hermione added.

Bunny snorted and said, "If I remember correctly, we had ta practically drag ya ta that school of yurs!"

"We just don't want you wearing yourself out too much," Tooth said while hushing Bunny, "It's the only time we get to rest."

"I can still rest! And if worst comes to worst, I can take some pepperup potion or something."

The four guardians looked at each other and Sandy shrugged. "Alright," North finally said, "Just don't wear yourself down too much!"

"Got it!" Jack agreed. Then he turned to Harry and asked, "Do we have any Quidditch matches next month?"

"No. Unless the schedule was changed and it shouldn't have," he replied.

"What's Quidditch?" Bunny asked. Jack, Ron, and Harry launched into a detailed explanation of the sport while the others shook their heads.

"And I play one of the three chasers!" Jack told him, "But I have to fly on a broom! It's so infuriating! I can't go as fast as I want to!"

"Fly on broom?" North asked, quite lost.

"I don't actually fly on it. It's more like I hold it while I ride Wind…"

Eventually, the other guardians had to leave and the six teens (they had agreed to being called that) went to bed exhausted. Jack went off to make a snow fort outside because he was bored.


	22. Under the Mistletoe

**More mistletoe mania! This chapter has some attempted fluff with Jack and Rapunzel. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Over the next several days, Jack showed them all around and they had all kinds of great fun. But today, Jack, Ron, and Harry were all plotting to prank Merida. Rapunzel was wandering all around the North Pole trying to find the Scottish girl so that she could warn her.

She found herself walking down a corridor, empty except for the occasional elf running about. She considered turning back when a voice behind her said, "Whatcha doin' Punzie?"

Rapunzel whirled around and saw Jack leaning against his staff with a mischievous grin on his face. She sighed and said, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"And you thought I would actually listen."

Rapunzel shook her head but a smile still worked its way up into her face. "You aren't _really _going to prank Merida, are you?" was all she said.

"Naw. I know better than to do that! That was just a decoy! We're really going to prank Hiccup!"

"Jack," Rapunzel said with a sigh, "He's got a dragon."

Jack paused and cocked his head to the side. "Huh," he finally said, "Didn't think of that before."

Rapunzel laughed and he chuckled with her. Then his eyes darted up and he smirked. "Better watch out," he said in a threatening tone, "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Rapunzel looked up to find some leaves hanging over her. "So?" she asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"Well…you're supposed to kiss someone you love under the mistletoe!" Jack said with a snicker.

"Oh really?" Rapunzel cocked one eyebrow up, "Who started that?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure," he admitted, "But North would know."

"I see." Rapunzel looked up again and then back at Jack, "And why should I be worried about standing under the mistletoe? You think someone might try to kiss me?"

Jack laughed. "No, but I honestly wouldn't put some of those elves to the test."

Rapunzel started to laugh to and Jack moved closer. "I don't think I need to worry about elves," she said with a small chuckle, "They're too short to kiss _anyone _under the mistletoe. But do you think yetis like to kiss people?"

That set Jack off laughing at the thought of a yeti kissing someone. "If that ever happened," he said in between chortles, "I want to be there with a camera!"

Rapunzel laughed too until it died out in the empty corridor. She offered Jack an odd smile and said, "So who do I need to worry about kissing me under the mistletoe then?"

Jack cocked his head again and said, "Uhhhh," but was cut short when Rapunzel grabbed his shirt and pulled him in her place. She jumped back and started to laugh.

"Now you're under the mistletoe! Good thing Pavarti isn't here!" she said through her giggles.

Jack's cheeks turned blue and he jumped away from the plants range. "Awww," Rapunzel chuckled, "You look so adorable when you're flustered!"

That made his cheeks turn even a deeper shade of blue while he spluttered out some unintelligible words. Rapunzel laughed and stepped forward, seemingly unaware that she was under the mistletoe again. "300 year old spirit can't handle a simple crush from a girl like Pavarti Patil!" she taunted him.

Anger replaced his embarrassment and Jack took a threatening step forward. However, that was exactly what Rapunzel wanted as he was now a mere six inches away. "Listen Punzie," he started to say but was cut off with Rapunzel grabbing him again. Only this time, she didn't move out of the way as she pulled him forward.

* * *

Rapunzel returned to her room giddy and bright eyed. She passed a sparkly and feathery Hiccup but only called out a cheerful, "Hello!" before prancing on through the corridors.

"Oh, I'm fine and didn't just get pranked by Ron and Harry!" Hiccup called after her, "Thanks for asking!" Then he walked away grumbling, but he couldn't dampen her spirits. The last time she had kissed someone, he had been killed right after. This was a nice change.

Rapunzel reached her room and went in with a wide smile. She hadn't realized the feelings she had growing for Jack until they were alone in that corridor. But now, she just couldn't quench the overwhelming feeling that she assumed was called love. Was love always this fantastic? Last time, she was kind of in a life-or-death situation so she didn't exactly have the extraordinary feeling she had now.

Rapunzel went to her dresser and began brushing her short hair, humming to herself. It took the end of the song to realize it was _that _song. Her healing song. The song that allowed her tears to heal.

Rapunzel put down her brush and sighed. If she had known about her tears sooner, Eugene wouldn't have died. But she can't dwell on the past. What happened happened. She can't do anything to change it. And besides, she was happy now. She had real parents who loved her, plenty of splendid friends, and now Jack…

Rapunzel smiled and continued to brush her hair. She could get used to this new life of hers.

* * *

**I honestly think that I royally screwed this chapter up. But I tried. Fluff isn't really all that easy for me. Whatever. See ya Peeps!**


	23. Pranks and an Angry Hiccup

**Last chapter mentioned anprank so I just had to tell it! But a warning, I'm not sure if it's any good or not. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Merida had heard that Ron, Harry, and Jack were planning to prank her. She also managed to find out that it was just a ruse, and they were actually planning to prank Hiccup. So she decided to just follow from the shadows until it happened so that she could get a good seat.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had just gotten back from riding Toothless. Their flying sessions weren't as long as they usually were because it was just so cold! So they returned to the warmth of the North Pole early and Hiccup left Toothless by the fire to go change out of his freezing, wet clothes.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were getting into position. They couldn't find Jack, but that was fine. They could pull the prank off without his help. It was just a bit harder. Harry ended up on Ron's shoulders so that they could place the bucket in the right place. It nearly fell on both of them, but they eventually got it were it was supposed to go.

Next, an expertly placed skateboard was put underneath the bucket and concealed with a bit of magic. Another bucket was placed farther down the corridor, and again, it nearly fell on the two getting it up there.

The buckets were ready, and Hiccup was coming down. They hid and watched him walk along, his clothes wet and dripping, and he was visibly shivering. Harry and Ron waited, and when Hiccup was at the prim position, they pulled a string and the bucket toppled on top of him.

Glue covered Hiccup from head to foot and he pulled the bucket off his head. "What the—" his sentence was cut short when he took a step forward and the skateboard, running on a track and having a spell on it to drag Hiccup with it, sent him hurtling in the direction of the second bucket.

A second string was pulled and a bucket full of glitter and feathers fell on poor Hiccup. Screeching and still on the skateboard, Hiccup was then hurtled into a room and locked in. For the next hour, he had to listen to the most horrible of music handpicked by Jack, who had heard quite a few terrible songs in his day.

Hiccup had to listen to some kids show thing called Barney, a song from some amusement park called It's a Small World, and, worst of all, an entire album of some popular American singer called Justin Bieber. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever heard of any of these things, but they had listened to them and agreed that they were worse than the portrait of a really old, wrinkly woman on the fifth floor at Hogwarts when she tried to sing soprano.

By the time Hiccup was let out of that awful room, the glue had dried and his temper was much worse than what they had predicted. Harry and Ron were currently hiding in their back-up hiding spot. Their first one was supposed to be someplace that only Jack could fly them to, but since Jack wasn't with them, they had to go to Plan B. Where was Jack, anyway?

Through it all, Merida watched and laughed until Hiccup came out of that room with the reddest face she had ever seen. "It was Jack wasn't it?!" he had shouted at her.

Merida held in her giggles and said, "Actually, no. Ah only saw Ron an' Harry. Jack wasn' with them. Ah saw him walk off that way lookin' like he had seen uh ghost. An' his cheeks were really blue," Merida said thinking back to how wide the spirit's eyes had been, and how bright blue his cheeks were. He also looked like he was shaking a bit.

Merida was snapped back to the present when Hiccup stormed off screaming that he would find Ron and Harry and make them into chow for Toothless. Merida truly hoped that the two boys had a good hiding spot. Hiccup was damn scary when he was angry.

She turned and started to laugh again until she ran right into Jack. "Watch were ya goin'!" she snapped at him.

"Oh," he said with wandering, glazed eyes, "Sorry Hiccup." He continued on but Merida stopped him.

"Ah'm not Hiccup! Wha's wrong with ya?"

Jack looked down and seemed to realize that Merida was glaring at him. "Oh. Hi Merida. Nothing's wrong."

He continued to stroll on, but Merida stopped him again. "Somethin's definitely wrong! Wha's goin' on Frostbite?"

"315 or so years," Jack responded in a quiet voice, "And never once. Not even when I was human, at least, not that I'm aware of."

"Wha're ya talkin' 'bout?" Merida growled at him. He was really ticking her off with all this riddle talk.

"See ya Merida," was all he said before walking off with his staff dragging and tapping things behind him. Merida shook her head and turned away. If the Snowflake didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to.

Then she ran into Hermione and they started up a conversation about how impossible boys were.

* * *

**I honestly think this is how Jack would've reacted if that happened. Just look how he handled all the little tooth fairies! ("My...my what?) Jack has no idea how to handle a girl.**


	24. Peter Frost and Jack Pan

Chapter 24

The day came when they had to return to Hogwarts, and Hiccup was both glad and depressed. Glad because then Harry and Ron would stop with the pranks and depressed because Toothless had to be shrunk again.

They were all gathered in the main room with all their things and Jack came zooming in with a snow globe in his hand. He had a very odd expression on his face that only increased when he landed. Hiccup had noticed that Jack had been acting strange ever since the first prank. He wondered at first if he had been in on the prank, and indeed it was his idea in the first place, but Hiccup found that Jack never actually helped Ron and Harry pull it off. Unfortunately, Jack seemed to unlock some sort of pranking madness within the two boys and Hiccup had been pranked by them constantly.

Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when Jack said, "Is everybody ready?"

He got several nods and he whispered something to the snow globe. Then he threw it down and the swirling vortex of death (that was at least how Hiccup saw it) appeared. They jumped in and found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room.

They took their time lugging everything up to the dormitories as the students who left for the holidays wouldn't be back till the next day. And since they left late, Hiccup went up to bed almost right away. He wanted some time by himself and Toothless.

Unfortunately, Toothless was refusing to even look at Hiccup because he was shrunken down again. "Are you seriously gonna play that game?" Hiccup complained to him. The dragon just huffed and rolled over to face the other way. "I had to shrink you. Otherwise I'd have to leave you back home. You wouldn't even get to fly because I wouldn't be there to ride you." Toothless just huffed again and kept his eyes closed. "Okay, whatever. Night Toothless."

* * *

The next day, everyone returned from vacation. They still had about half a week till school started again, however, which was mostly filled with getting the holiday homework done. Hiccup decided that he hated school, and very much preferred the Dragon Training Academy even if he was learning really cool things like a jinx to freeze your enemy or a spell to block off Jack's voice. But still, the homework was tedious.

Hiccup was just finishing up a transfiguration essay when Fred and George barged in with party hats on and whistles in their mouths. They started hooted and running about, knocking over the bottle of ink all over his previously perfect essay. "Gahh!" Hiccup cried at the mess.

"Wups! Sorry Hiccup!" Fred...or George?..said taking the whistle out of his mouth, "But it's time to party! It's New Years Eve!"

"It is?" Jack asked in a nervous tone.

"Settle down you two!" Hermione said angrily. She picked up Hiccup's essay and tapped it with her wand. The excess ink disappeared leaving him with perfect essay once again.

"Thanks," Hiccup muttered while glaring at the twins, "What's New Years?"

"The new year, obviously," she responded, "After tonight, it will officially be another year. We usually stay up till the clock stricks twelve and have a party."

"I hate it when blue moons land on the month of January!" Jack cut in angrily, "They only happen every 100 years or so, but it means that I can't properly celebrate New Years!"

"Um...why?" Hiccup asked.

"I always drop at blue moons. Once, I forgot about it and made the mistake of flying over Venezuela when it happened. Lets just say that the people there got an unexpected snowstorm that lasted until I woke up several days later in the middle of May. The twins May Showers and Spring Flowers were not too happy about that."

Hermione leaned over and asked in a not too subtle whisper to Hiccup, "Did you understand anything he just said?"

"Just nod and look interested. By the way, do you know who Peter Pan is?" Hiccup whispered back.

"Some kid that can fly and is friends with fairies," Hermione explained.

"Sooooo...basically like Jack?"

"I am NOT like that annoying brat of a kid Peter Pan!"Jack shouted angrily. Several other Gryffindors looked over and Jack deoppednhis voice a bit. "He's a no good, annoying, stuck up spirit that doesn't even do anything except brainwash little orphan boys into thinking that they don't need adults!"

"Wha' did Jack do this time?" Merida cut in, having heard the commotion from the stairs.

"He's telling us all the horrors of Peter Pan," Hiccup explained.

"Who's Peter Pan?" Rapunzel asked as she walked over.

"Some kid that can fly and is friends with fairies," Hiccup repeated what Hermione told him.

"So kinda like Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am not like him!" Jack shouted. His cheeks were flushed a deep blue and ice was slowly speding from where he was standing on the carpet.

Hiccup noticed this and decided that they better stop before the whole place became colder than Berk. "That's enough," he said, "Jack is nothing like this Peter person."

"Thank you!" Jack huffed.

The group was silent for a minute until Ran and Harry came over and asked, "What's going on?"

Hiccup sighed and put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
